Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Weapons Of Peace
by NutsAboutFanfiction
Summary: When Kira is drawn into a war of discrimination, he must fight to protect those that he cares about. But he's not alone, he has allies right beside him and from both sides of the war. Will it be enough to stop both sides from annihilating the other? INDEFINITE HIATUS, MOST LIKELY DEAD.
1. Mobile Suit Page

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfic here, so I'm not sure if this'll be any good. I was watching the Gundam Seed series again quite a while back and then I felt the urge to write a fic, which brings me to here. I originally planned to get this up earlier, but with my exams here and there, I kept forgetting to put it up.**

**Anyways, this first part will be the Mobile Suit page, like many of the other rewrite stories, and who am I to break the tradition. So without any further ado…**

* * *

_'Good reflexes, excellent piloting skills...If I didn't know any better, I'd say that guy is a Coordinator, his focus needs a little work though.'_ - Maximilian 'Max' Vokior, on his third engagement with the Instinct.

**GAT-X304 Flash**

One of the six prototypes G-Unit stolen by ZAFT. Capable of transforming into a fighter jet-like mobile armor form, the Flash is capable of flight in the atmosphere. It has two additional thrusters mounted on the back of the shoulders, and they can be shifted around, using the shoulders as the pivot. These additional thruster makes the Flash the one of the only two Gundams capable of atmospheric flight in its mobile suit form. The dual beam rifle it carries is positioned underneath the Flash in its mobile armor form. After being captured by ZAFT, the Flash was assigned to Maximilian Vokior, a ZAFT red of the Le Creuset team.

**Model Number:** GAT–X304  
**Codename:** Flash Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Transformable Aerial Unit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, standard cockpit in torso  
**Height:** 20.01 meters  
**Weight:** 58.4 tons  
**Power plant:** Ultra-compact energy battery  
**Design Features:** Sensors (Unknown range); Phase-Shift (PS) armor; Mobile Armor Transformation; Thrusters mounted on shoulders  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 'Igelstellung' 75mm multi-barrel, fire-linked, mounted on both sides of head; 2 x beam saber (Built in forearm); 2 x 'Azora' beam penetrators (Hidden in wrists, can be fired and retracted at will); anti-beam shield (Carried by left arm, positioned underneath in mobile armor form)  
**Optional Armaments:** Dual 56mm high energy beam rifle (Can be mounted on hip, positioned between the shield and body of the Flash in mobile armor form, and can be fired via a small opening between the shield and Flash)  
**Color:** Almost completely white, with the torso black, along with black trimmings, and yellow V-shaped antenna  
**Appearance:** Mainly a mix of the Blitz and the Strike  
**Pilot:** Maximilian 'Max' Vokior

**Notes:** The Flash was originally going to be based on the Zeta Gundam, but after some days of thinking, I decided against it. The additional thrusters of the Flash adds to its mobility, and is based on the twin drives of Gundam 00's...00 Gundam (Boy, that was weird to write). The dual high-energy beam rifle is somewhat based on the Kyrios' beam rifle. I was going to give it anti-armor katanas, but I didn't because it wouldn't make any sense in having a phsical blade when you already have a beam saber. The beam saber of the Flash is identical to the one built on the Aegis's forearms. The Azora's are just beam knives that can be fired at the enemy and reeled back in via cable, in the small handle has a mini battery pack that allows the Azora to remain active for two minutes, and it uses the energy from the Flash's main battery source to recharge itself. These are positioned underneath the Flash's wings in its mobile armor form.

* * *

_'...damn, this is going to be a hell of a power drain...'_ - Seijun Kuragari, upon taking a look at the Instinct's weapons.

**GAT-X307 Instinct**

The second last G-Unit to be constructed. Due to an accident during its construction, one which critically damaged this unit, the Instinct's construction fell behind schedule, and thus escaped ZAFT's intel. Equipped with melee beam weapons, the Instinct is designed for close combat situations. the Instinct is also able to transform into a mobile armor form similar to that of that BuCUE for use in ground combat. As a result, the Instinct is superior in ground battles when compared to its other 'siblings'. This unit fell into the hands of Coordinator Seijun Kuragari during ZAFT's invasion.

**Model Number:** GAT–X307  
**Codename:** Instinct Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Transformable Close Combat Unit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Height:** 19.72 meters  
**Weight:** 67.3 tons  
**Power plant:** Ultra-compact Energy Battery  
**Design Features:** Sensors (Unknown range); Phase Shift (PS) armor; Mobile Armor Transformation  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 'Igelstellung' 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on both sides of head; 2 x beam saber (Mounted on hips); 2 x 'Ziroca' beam boomerang (Mounted on shoulders); 2 x assault knives (Hidden in hips)  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** 56mm high-energy beam rifle (Can be mounted behind hips); anti-beam shield (Carried by left arm)  
**Mobile Armor Armaments:** Double Edged Beam Saber (Built near the mouth of the head); 2 x 'Galatine' beam blades (Built in wings on back of mobile suit)  
**Color:** Mainly black with dark blue trims  
**Appearance:** Mainly like the future ZAFT's Gaia, on a slightly bulkier scale.  
**Pilot:** Seijun Kuragari

**Notes:** I was originally going to give the Instinct the Out Frame's beam signs, but then I realized that I don't even know what they look like or how they work, so I scrapped that idea completely. The original version of the Instinct was too heavily armed with beam technology and, therefore, wasn't ideal as part of the first generation Gundams, so with some help from Kiiroi Senko, this was the final result. The Instinct also has two wing-blades like appendages on its back that has a built-in beam blade each, like the Gaia. While in mobile armor form; these wings can spread out and activate the the beam blades built into them. The double edged beam sabers is like the one later installed into the BuCUEs.

* * *

_'You ZAFT soldiers are so persistant!'_ - Aurora Camala, during the battle to aid the advanced fleet.

**GAT-X206 Blast**

One of the four Gundams to have escaped capture. This unit was built as a 'partner' for the Instinct during combat and had suffered the same fate as the Instinct during its construction. The Blast's palms has two 'Fistra Foruce' high-energy dischargers, similar to the Destiny's 'Palma Fiocina', but on a less destructive scale. This feature of the Blast is also the cause of the Instinct and its own accident. An error on the mechanic's part during a trial test of the 'Fistra Foruce' severely damaged the Instinct (whose Phase Shift wasn't activated) and also blew apart the both arms of the Blast, nearly taking the powerplant with it and almost causing an explosion. The Blast was temporarily piloted by Natural Laura Camala before leaving it in the hands of her Coordinator daughter, Aurora Camala.

**Model Number:** GAT–X206  
**Codename:** Blast Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Frontline Attack Unit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, standard cockpit in torso  
**Height:** 19.49 meters  
**Weight:** 73.1 tons  
**Power plant:** Ultra-compact Energy Battery  
**Design Features:** Sensors (Unknown range), Phase Shift (PS) armor  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 'Igelstellung' 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on both sides of head; 2 x beam sabers (Mounted on back, hand carried when in use); Anti-beam shield (Mounted on left forearm, has built in missile launcher); 2 x 'Fistra Foruce' high-energy dischargers (Built into palms of mobile suit); 2-tube grenade launcher (Built on right forearm)  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** 61mm high-energy beam rifle (Can be mounted on right side of hip); 132mm bazooka  
**Color:** Like the Strike, except the white parts become dark purple, and the blue parts become black  
**Appearance:** Like the Strike and Duel.  
**Pilot:** Aurora Camala

**Notes:** Okay, this was by far the hardest mobile suit I could think of, it went through at least a few other versions of it! Originally, I was going to put two hyper-impulse cannons on its forearms, but then I realized that it would drain the battery too quickly, so I started a new idea. The next version I was going to base it on the Gundam Mk. II in _Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam_, with the shield missile and also the Zeta Gundam's grenade launcher and HM Launcher. But then I decided not to add the HM Launcher, but add in an inferior version of the Destiny Gundam's 'Palma Fiocina' and the final version is what I wrote here. All in all, I took at least three weeks to create this mobile suit. The inferior version of the 'Palma Fiocina', known as the Fistra Foruce, is capable of releasing a high concentration of energy at once away from the palms which are strong enough to destroy lightly armored machines, namely machines not equipped with Phase Shift armor.

* * *

_'Even if you are a girl, I won't hold back!'_ - Ryuki Eona, during his first engagement against the Blast.

**GAT-X203 Resolve**

One of the six G-Units to be stolen by ZAFT. It utilizes a unique 'Hyorin' anti-beam shield mounted on the left forearm, which makes it part of the X-200 series. This shield can be converted into a pincer-claw configuration, and can be extended further to reach out and grab enemies. The Hyorin also has a heat blade hidden in the middle of the pincer-claw and can be extended rapidly, allowing the Resolve to pierce any object that is not protected by Phase Shift and is trapped within its grip easily. The Resolve is assigned to ZAFT red pilot, Ryuki Eona, after it was stolen.

**Model Number:** GAT–X203  
**Codename:** Resolve Gundam  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Special Destructive Unit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, standard cockpit in torso  
**Height:** 18.38 meters  
**Weight:** 52.8 tons  
**Power plant:** Ultra-compact Energy Battery  
**Design Features:** Sensors (Unknown range); Phase Shift (PS) armor  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 'Igelstellungs' 75mm multi-barrel, fire-linked, mounted on both sides of the head, 2 x beam sabers (Hidden in shoulders, hand carried when in use); 2 x railguns (Mounted on hips); 'Hyorin' anti-beam shield (Can be converted into pincer-claw, middle of pincer hides a heat blade that can be extended out)  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** 54mm high-energy beam rifle  
**Color:** Primarily brown, with orange trims; V-shaped antennas are yellow with a hint of orange.  
**Appearance:** Like the Blitz  
**Pilot:** Ryuki Eola

**Notes:** This was originally supposed to be a transformable mobile suit base on the Zeta Gundam, but when I thought about the shield being claws...I got some help by Kiiroi Senko, and eventually I used the shield used by the Kyrios', so I threw the transforming idea out the window. The Hyorin shield is like the Kyrios' GN shield, and can extend further to increase the reach of the pincer-claw configuration.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know how you think of these Gundams, but I do hope you guys like them, though some of the credit should go to Kiiroi Senko, who helped me improve on several details on several of these Gundams. This page would be updated when needed. Or maybe not, in exchange for giving details about any new mobile suits at the start or end of any chapters.**

**The actual story will begin soon, hopefully by today, if not, then tomorrow. ****Anyways, please review and I hope you'll read my story.**

**PS: No flames please.**


	2. Phase One: False Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. However, I do own Rosalina Vokior, Maximilian Vokior, Seijun Kuragari, Aurora Camala, Laura Camala, Ryuki Eona, the GAT-X206 Blast, GAT-X304 Flash, the GAT-X307 Instinct and the GAT-X203 Resolve.**

* * *

Phase One: False Peace

January 25th, C.E. 71

Aboard the Vesalius

Maximilian Vokior, or Max for short, zipped up his red ZAFT pilot suit as he held his red helmet in one of his arms. He glanced at his reflection from the visor, his crimson brownish hair that strangely resembles iron rust kept unkempt around his head and blue eyes that stared right back at him. His thoughts then wandered towards his current mission.

Heliopolis, a colony of the neutral nation, Orb, and they were to raid it. Why? They were apparently secretly building weapons for the Earth Alliance, which does not follow Orb's ideals. Now, they, the Le Creuset Team, were to steal these weapons to be studied and used against the Earth Alliance.

He grimaced at the thought of invading the colony. Part of the reason was because he felt it wasn't right to invade a neutral colony, and the other part of the reason was because his twin sister just _had_ to insist on going to Heliopolis to visit a close family friend and to celebrate said friend's birthday. Right now Max could only hope that he would protect his sister should something go wrong. He sighed heavily as he sent a silent prayer to whichever god or deity was listening.

"What's with that big sigh?" he heard Nicol Almafi ask.

"Ah...It's nothing, just nervous I guess," Max said.

"Hmph!" snorted Yzak Joule, "What's there to be nervous about? Infiltrating that colony full of stupid Naturals will be easy enough. They won't even know what hit them."

_That's not actually the reason why I'm nervous,_ Max thought as he chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure?" came the bored voice of Ryuki Eona, "Naturals may not be as smart as we are, but that doesn't mean it'll be easy invading a colony, especially one in the rule of Orb."

"Well then this mission will determine if your theory's right or not then, won't it?" Dearka Elsman smirked, his arms folded cross his chest.

"Is that a bet?" Ryuki grinned, twisting on a lock of his messy golden brown hair.

"Maybe..." the blond said as he walked out of the room with Yzak, making their way towards the hanger.

"Do you enjoy tormenting those two?" Athrun Zala asked, putting on his helmet.

"No, not really," said the golden brown haired boy, "It's really just Yzak. A blow to his ego and pride is always amusing."

"You're not the only one who thinks that, Ryu," Max said, chuckling, "But he's a good comrade to have around. He just needs to work on his attitude a little bit."

"Too true..." the brunette said as he exited the room with Athrun and Max.

* * *

A park in Heliopolis

Kira Yamato was typing away on his laptop, trying his best to finish the work Professor Kato had given him before he decides to dump more on him, which he knew would definitely happen sooner or later.

"You know, I'm really glad that there are two of us, so Professor Kato doesn't give all of them to me," the brunette said to the other person sitting across him.

Sitting across from him was a Coordinator named Seijun Kuragari who was also busy working on his laptop. Seijun was seventeen years old, his birthday just passed yesterday, and roughly the same height as Kira, give or take a few inches. He has black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans together with a white shirt and a dark brown jacket over it. He also wore two rings on both hands, one with a ruby embedded on it and another sapphire embedded, both of which were his late mother's last gift to him. He moved to Heliopolis roughly eight months ago with his aunt, who was called back by Morgenroete to Orb three weeks ago for a month, and Kira had only known him for half the amount of time.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing for me," Seijun replied, "I'm stuck doing work with you when I could be spending time with Rose..." He motioned towards a girl sitting next to him.

"Couldn't you have asked your professor to let you off, Seijun?" the girl asked as she pouted, "I didn't come all the way here just so I can watch you do your work."

Her name was Rosalina Vokior, or Rose as most people call her, and was a close friend of Seijun who occasionally visits him. Not wanting to risk the safety of his daughter, her father, a PLANT Supreme Council member which no one in Heliopolis, except Seijun, knows about, requested her to change her last name whenever she visited Seijun, much to her displeasure. Her purpose for visiting him this time was to celebrate his birthday. She was sixteen and had crimson brownish hair that reached down to her waist and and amber eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and a knee-length black and white stripped skirt.

"I tried, but that stubborn man just refuses to let me off. I even went down on my knees for crying out loud!" Seijun exclaimed, running his hand through his hair.

At this point, a mechanical green bird flew in and landed on Seijun's shoulder as a news report on a ZAFT invasion of Kaohsiung came on.

"Birdy!" Birdy chirped.

"Hey Birdy," Seijun said, bringing up two fingers and letting Birdy hop on his fingers.

"Kira! Seijun! Rose!" Tolle Koenig called out.

The said boys and girl turned to see Tolle walking towards them, with his girlfriend, Miriallia Haw, in tow.

"Hey, you two!" Seijun called out, and Kira and Rose did the same.

"So this is where you two are! Professor Kato told us he was looking for the both of you," Tolle explained.

"Eh!? More work?" Seijun cried out, his mouth and eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Again?" Kira asked.

"Yup..." Miri said, "He told us to bring you to him once we find you, even if we have to drag you guys all the way."

"Urgh! I shouldn't have come if I knew you'd be this busy..." Rosalina muttered.

"Come on! That guy has to learn how to do his work on his own!" the black haired boy complained, "Either that or he's got to start paying us!"

"Yeah! We're not even done with the one's he dumped on us yesterday!" the brunette exclaimed as Birdy landed on his laptop.

Tolle and Miriallia then stood on both sides of Kira and watched the news about the attack on Kaohsiung from his laptop.

"Ehh? If this is from last week, then Kaohsiung has probably already fallen…" Tolle commented.

"I agree…" Seijun commented as he and Kira shut down their laptop and Birdy flew off his laptop on to Kira shoulder while Rose brought herself up.

"Kaohsiung's quite close to us, isn't it? Will we be alright?" Mir asked, concern laced within her voice.

"There isn't any need to worry," Tolle reassured, "Even though they're close by, we're a neutral country. Orb won't be involved in the war."

"You're right about that, Tolle. After all, there's nothing of interest here in Heliopolis," Seijun supported, gathering his stuff, "Anyway, let's go."

* * *

Heliopolis Airspace

A brown ship was being docked in Heliopolis, carrying Earth Alliance officers in it.

"And with that, this ship's final mission has been completed with no problems," the blond captain said, taking off his hat, "You did great in escorting this ship, Lieutenant Flaga."

"We're lucky nothing happened en route," the said blond lieutenant replied, and he asked, "Any activity on ZAFT ships around this area?"

"We're tracking two, but…Even if they enter the port, ZAFT can't do any thing to us," the captain said.

"Because it's a neutral nation, right? I've heard it so many times that I'm sick of it."

The captain let out a chuckle. "But thanks to that, the plan has been able to proceed this far. The fact that Orb is part of Earth," he replied.

"Well then, captain," one of the ten pilots in the bridge finally said and the captain turned to them as they saluted and he returned the greeting before they left.

"Are you sure its fine to only let those people disembark?" the lieutenant asked, once the five pilots were outside hearing range.

"They are the top guns chosen to be the pilots of the G-Units. They'll be fine," answered the captain, "It'll be much better for you to go on home instead of pacing around and attracting more attention than you already have."

* * *

Outside Heliopolis radar range

Aboard the Vesalius

"Stop looking so serious, Ades," Rau Le Creuset said as he floated towards a table at the back of the bridge.

"Yes, but I'm waiting for a reply from the council…Isn't it a bit late?" the captain of the ship asked.

"It _is_ late. My intuition tells me so," the blond commander replied, tossing a photo of one of the mobile weapons being built in Heliopolis, "The price we have to pay for a mistake here will be our lifes."

"The Earth Alliance's new mobile weapons…We must move quickly before they are transported away from here."

* * *

Heliopolis Transport Station

As Kira and company walked towards the transport station, they saw a group of three girls talking. Kira, however, had his eyes only on the redhead, Flay Allster.

"Oh, Miriallia?" Flay called out.

"Hi!" the brown haired girl responded and the other two girls started a conversation with her too. During the conversation between the girls, Kira's eyes were still only on the redhead, and unknown to him, Tolle and Seijun saw it. One part of the conversation caught his interest…

"She got a letter from Sai Arguille!"

Kira was surprised and looked at Flay again, wondering whether there was something going on with Sai and Flay. Tolle saw this and had an amused expression on his face. Seijun also saw Kira's reaction, but unlike Tolle, he frowned. Rose just sighed as she shook her head, not caring about whatever that had to do with the redhead. She'd only known the girl once during one of her earlier visits, and she had taken an instant dislike towards Flay because of her stuck up attitude.

During this time, three people, a woman and two men, walked towards the group. The woman coughed once to gain the group's attention.

"If you're not getting on, may we go first?" she asked.

"Sorry, please do," said Tolle and the group parted to let the three pass and get in the car, and Flay and her two friends got on to the next one.

"A letter from Sai…" Mir's boyfriend suddenly said, bringing his friends attention to him as he placed both hands on Kira's shoulders, "How surprising, for Flay Allster. That sounds like some competition for you, Kira Yamato."

Mir giggled as Tolle walked off to the next car, and the brunette was speechless as he followed.

"Personally, I don't think she's your type, Kira," Seijun muttered softly to himself, following his friends with Rose, "Maybe it's for the best if she gets together with Sai."

* * *

Elsewhere

The Le Creuset team silently moved through a passage that leads to a hidden hanger where the new Earth Alliance warship was supposed to be held in.

After watching Athrun give out a series of silent commands in the form of hand signals, the team split up and silently moved out, placing explosives around the hanger quickly, efficiently, and most importantly, stealthily.

Once they were done, they regrouped and escaped the way they came, not wanting to get caught within the explosion.

* * *

Professor Kato's lab

The doors slid opened, revealing the group of four as they entered.

"Hello!" Tolle called out. An amber haired boy moved to see the newcomers.

"Ah! You're here, Kira, Seijun, Rose," Sai said, and Kira felt uneasy near him, because of the news of the letter from Sai to Flay.

"Hey there, guys!" a light blue haired girl greeted as she stood up and walked towards them.

"Hey, Aurora," the group responded.

Aurora Camala, another Coordinator, had moved to Heliopolis from Orb three months ago with her mother. Her light blue hair and emerald eyes made her stand out from almost everyone in the colony, and usually results in the male population staring at her because of her looks. She's sixteen years old and a few inches shorter than Kira. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a violet tank top with a light blue jacket over it. Like Kira and Seijun, she is also good with programs and computers, though to a lesser extent.

"Who's that?" Tolle asked Kuzzy, pointing towards the stranger.

"The professor's guest," the dark haired individual said, "He's been asked to wait here for the professor."

"Ah, I see..."

"I've been keeping this for you," Sai said, holding out a disk (AN: I don't know what it's called), Kira took it as Sai asked, "What is it? It looks like the work on Morgenroete."

"Not really, it's improvement on the Frame-Set module. Program analysis, in other words," the violet eyed boy answered.

"Anyways, now that you two are here," Aurora begun, "Could you two help me with the work the professor gave me?"

"Sorry Aurora," Rose said, "But these two _eggheads_ have enough work to last them the whole damn year!"

Suddenly, Tolle snuck up behind Kira and put him in a headlock, asking him to ask Sai about the letter to Flay.

While the group was having their argument, the blond stranger tried to sneak out, but found the back door locked.

* * *

Aboard the Vesalius

Rau glanced at his watch and smirked. His team should have successfully planted all the explosives by now.

"It's time," he said.

"_Gamow_, _Vesalius_, launch!" the captain ordered, and the two said ships moved out.

The alarms in Heliopolis control rooms went off as the two ZAFT ships approached, and the order to load the G-Units into the _Archangel _was issued by the captain to Ensign Badgiruel.

* * *

In Heliopolis, everyone was minding their own business as the time bombs continued to countdown.

The timer slowly counted down…

Three…

Two…

One…

And then…

…Boom…

* * *

Explosions racked through the entire hanger, killing those unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast, as tremors were sent from the source towards all of Heliopolis.

Many were curious of the sudden tremor, looking around to see if they could find the source, many of those looked up in time to see a couple of GINNs flying by.

* * *

Morgenroete Factory

Murrue braced herself as the tremors shook the entire colony.

"What was that?" Laura Camala asked as she recovered from the shock.

"I don't know..." Murrue said, then she turned to one of the other workers, "How are the preparations of the G-Units?"

"The Duel, Blitz, Buster and Resolve are already on the way! But the other five and the Striker Packs need more time! We haven't even gotten the last one out of storage yet!" he answered. Just then, two GINNs flew overhead and opened fire upon the district with their rifles. All the workers, including Murrue and Laura, threw themselves onto the ground.

"They're ZAFT's!" Murrue hissed as her eyes narrowed, "Prep the other five mobile suits for combat! In any case, we have to get them out of the factory district!"

"What a day..." Laura sighed as the cerulean haired woman brought herself up, "I'm coming with you, Murrue."

"Alright then..." said Murrue as she ran towards the mobile suits, pulling out her firearm just as Laura did so too.

* * *

Professor Kato's lab

"What in the-?" Seijun muttered as he held on to the table he was at as the room shook, the tremors also causing expensive instruments to collapse on to the ground.

_Hope we don't have to pay for any of those…_Seijun thought to himself as he saw the equipments falling.

"Is everyone alright?" he called out as the tremors subsided, reaching out a hand to pull Rose up.

"I'm good," Aurora said.

"Same here," Kira answered.

"Me too," Tolle replied as he helped his girlfriend up.

The stranger gave a nod, as everyone else gave answers of confirmation.

"Was that a meteorite?" Sai asked.

"I don't know...But whatever the case, we should get to the shelters," Tolle said, everyone agreed as they left the room.

* * *

Somewhere else

"There they are. It's just like Commander Creuset said," Yzak smirked as he looked through his binoculars at the G-Units.

"Scare them just enough and they'll come out of their hiding holes, huh?" Dearka answered.

"They're pretty stupid, being Naturals and all," said the white haired soldier.

"Like you're any better, old man," Ryuki muttered, loud enough for Yzak and the others to hear.

"What did you say?!" demanded Yzak, glaring at the boy, while some of the others chuckled.

"Calm down, Yzak," Dearka said, not wanting a fight to break out now, not during an important mission such as this.

Two GINNs then flew over and opened fire upon the Morgenroete Factory, causing destruction and forcing people to take cover. After that, they flew towards the highway and opened fire upon the vehicles surrounding the G-Units trailers.

"Whatever, lets just get going," and they flew down using their jetpacks.

"Destroy the facilities and equipments we can't take with us," ordered Yzak, as they opened fire upon the survivors of the attack, "The report said there would be seven, but there are only four…Does that mean the other three aren't here yet?"

"Leave that to Rusty, Max and me," Athrun said, "The rest of you take the four that are already here."

"Okay, I'll leave that to you," responded the white haired soldier, "Remember to disarm the self-destruct once we've got the machines."

The team landed and took out most of the guards and personnel nearby. Ryuki immediately ran up to the one that was closest to him and entered.

"I'll be taking this one; you guys get the others," he shouted before right before entering.

* * *

Somewhere else (Again)

The tremors continued as the group of teenage students approached the elevators and stairway. Sai immediately went toward the door leading to the stairs, thinking that the elevator wasn't the best way to escape to the shelters. The rest followed his lead.

"What's going on?" Sai asked, seeing a lot of people ascending the stairs.

"Who knows?" one of them answered.

"We're being attacked by ZAFT!" said another.

"Mobile suits have entered the colony!" one other said, "You guys should hurry too!"

The blond gasped and looked in another direction before taking off. Kira saw this and called out, "You! Wait!" as he chased the blond.

"Kira!" Tolle called out.

"I'll be right back," the brunette replied, and he ran off.

"Tsk!" Seijun muttered before chasing after him, "I'm going after him! You guys get to the shelters! Aurora, take care of Rose!"

"Seijun!" the brunette girl shouted before chasing after him.

"Rose, wait! Argh!" Aurora cried out before following after her charge.

It didn't take too long for Seijun to realize that Rose was following him. "What are you doing!?" he demanded, then he looked back at Aurora, "I thought I told you to take care of her!"

"She ran off before I could stop her!" the blue haired girl cried out. Seijun then glared at Rose.

"I'm not letting get in trouble!" she replied.

"Tsk! Fine! Just stay close to me!" the black haired Coordinator grunted as they continued chasing after their friend.

Kira had caught up with the blond, along with Seijun, Rose and Aurora. Just in time too, since the hall behind them collapsed, the shock pushing a huge amount of air past them, and the blonde's cap blew off.

"A…girl?" Kira muttered, clearly very shocked. Aurora sighed at Kira as she shook her head, having realized the blond was a girl when she first saw her, and wondering just how dense her brunette friend could be. Seijun was too busy seeing if Rose was alright to notice, but Aurora was pretty sure the two also knew the blond was a girl from the start too.

"What do you think I was until now?" the blond girl demanded, "Well, let's hear it!"

"Uh...No, well…" Kira stuttered, slightly embarrassed by his mistake.

"Excuse my interruption," Aurora called, her eyes darting back and forth between the blond and Kira, "But I think the more pressing issue is how are we gonna get back. The hallway's gone and I don't think any one wants to move that rubble away at our current situation. "

"Alright, then we'll go this way," Kira said, picking a random hallway as he grabbed the blond's arm and ran off towards what he felt was the safest route, the other three following after them closely.

"Let me go, idiot!" the girl cried out.

"Stop complaining!" Seijun said as he held on to Rose's hand, "We're helping you! Shouldn't you be grateful?"

"Besides, there should still be shelters at the factory," Aurora interjected.

* * *

Morgenroete Factory

Sounds of gun shots echoed through the factory, the workers from Morgenroete on one side and the soldiers of ZAFT on another. Athrun threw a grenade over a metal crate he was using as a blockade.

The grenade landed between a group of Morgenroete employees and blew up, killing them instantly.

"Hey, Athrun!" Max called out, his guns blazing towards the general direction of the workers defending the mobile suits, "There's two more than what our intel told us! Take a look!"

Athrun took a glimpse and his eyes widened as he saw five instead of three machines, meaning there were nine instead of seven. _How could our intel be wrong?_ he thought.

"We've gotta destroy the two we can't take!" Athrun shouted as he opened fire upon the workers.

* * *

Hallway Passage

Kira, Seijun, Aurora, Rose and the blond girl finally reached the end of the passageway, and they looked down on to the floor below. Guns were fired from two sides of the factory, bullets whizzing left and right, killing those unfortunate enough to be hit at a vital spot.

But what caught their attention were the five mobile suits on the floor below, and they instantly knew they were different from the usual ZAFT mobile suit, the give away being the heads, since ZAFT mobile suits only have one eye, and the ones below had two eyes and were much different in terms of general appearance.

"Just as I thought," the blond said, collapsing on to her knees, "The Earth Alliance's new mobile suits…Father, you traitor!!" Unfortunately for all of them, an armed female worker heard the girl's outburst and turned towards them, aiming her firearm at them. Fortunately for the teens, they managed to duck in time.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?!" demanded the black haired boy as he brought himself from.

"Come on! This is no time to be doing something like that!" Kira said as he grabbed the girl's hand and took off, Seijun, Rose and Aurora following closely after them as they ran off.

* * *

Elsewhere

Yzak had finished recalibrating the OS for the Duel and brought the said mobile suit up, picking up the rifle and shield that came with it.

"This is impressive. How is it, Dearka?" he asked.

"Ok…Updater activated, nerve link ok, calibration completed. Move!" and the blond brought the Buster up.

"This is something else," Ryuki whistled, looking through the controls of the Resolve as he brought it up, "You done, Nicol?"

"Give me a moment…" the green haired boy answered as he rewrote the OS and brought the Blitz up.

"Where's Athrun and the rest?" asked Dearka, "They're late."

"They'll be okay. Let's go ahead and bring these to Commander Creuset without them," Yzak said, and the four mobile suits took off.

* * *

Morgenroete Factory

The five teenagers reached the nearest shelter, with only one of the three shelters that weren't completely filled up yet.

Kira pressed a button, and someone from the other side spoke over the speaker.

"_There__'__s still someone out there?_"

"Yes, my friends and I…Please open the door!" Kira said.

"_Friends? You mean more than one? How many?_"

"Five of us..." Seijun answered as he panted.

"_That's no good; we're already at full capacity as it is. There are still more shelters in the left block. Can you make it there?"_

The two boys took a look in the general direction of the said block to evaluate the damage done. "There are three girls with us! At least take them!_._" Seijun pleaded.

The man on the other side sighed. _"Alright...But we can only take one."_ The door opened at that.

Seijun immediately turned to Rose. "Get in there," he said, pointing to the open door to the shelter.

"What?" she exclaimed, staring the black haired Coordinator down, "No way! Not if you're staying here!"

"Would you be reasonable?! Do you know what your parents - no, even worse - your brothers would do if they found out I let something happened to you?! They'd kill me!"

"And I'm saying I'm not leaving unless you are too!"

Before either could continue with their squabble, Aurora had had enough and pushed the blond inside and shut the door, leaving no room for the other girl to retort. Kira, Seijun and Rose blinked at the blue haired girl.

"Well, now that that's taken care off, both of you can stop arguing and let's try to find another shelter," said Aurora as she and Kira ran ahead of the two. Seijun sighed as he took the Rose's hand and started running in the direction the other two ran off to.

The four of them then reached the catwalk above the commotion on the ground floor, when Kira spotted a sniper on the opposite catwalk, taking aim at the woman who'd almost shot them.

"Behind you!" Kira yelled, and the woman, turned around and fired her remaining bullets at the soldier, killing him. The brown haired worker looked up to the source of the warning and saw the four teens from earlier.

"Come down here!" she shouted at the four.

"We're going to look for another shelter at the left block! Forget about us!" Seijun yelled back.

"There's nothing else but the door," as soon as she said that, an explosion tore through from the said left block.

"Come here, all four of you!" she shouted as she made her way to the mobile's suit cockpit.

"Well, we've got nothing else to lose," the blue eyed boy muttered as he vaulted over the railing, his violet eyed friend sighed and follow suit after his friend, both landing safely, a little sore though, on the machine the woman was on.

Aurora scanned around quickly and saw her mother, who was easily distinguished with her cerulean hair, on one of the mobile suits nearby. She leapt from the catwalk and landed onto that mobile suit.

When Aurora landed on the mobile suit, Laura immediately turned around, hearing the thump, and would have opened fire had she not noticed her daughter's pale blue hair in time. "Aurora!?" she exclaimed, lowering her gun and making her way towards her daughter, "What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be in the shelters?"

The younger girl was going to answer when rounds bullets came too close for any kind of comfort. "Get in here first!" Laura yelled, pushing her daughter into the cockpit of the machine they were on as she fired the randomly to distract the soldiers long enough before jumping into the cockpit and closing the hatch.

Rose was more hesitant about jumping off the catwalk, but when another explosion tore through the factory, she made up her mind and vaulted over the railing. However, she really had to look before she jumped, since she collided with Seijun, sending both tumbling off the machine. The black haired Coordinator managed to right himself in mid air and land on his two feet, while the girl met the concrete ground in a much more painful manner.

The young Coordinator heard a yelp and turned to his side to see that he just landed right in front of a ZAFT green soldier, who was bringing up his rifle to bare. He brought his leg up and spun, kicking the assault rifle, and the said rifle flew out of the ZAFT soldier's hands. His momentum forced him to complete his spin and, once that was done, he replaced his foot on the ground to still himself, only to see the green soldier pulling out a combat knife.

Seijun, on reflex, used one hand to grip the soldier's wrist as the soldier swung down, stopping the soldier from stabbing him. He was trained in using blades and also a high degree of various forms of martial arts from young, so he wasn't going to be intimidated by a mere knife. He narrowed his eyes as he clenched his hand into a fist with his free hand and thrusted it at the soldier. The green soldier staggered a little and unintentionally released his combat knife. Seijun then delivered a vicious kick to the soldier in a place where no man should ever be kicked. The guy cried out and collapsed on the ground, unconsious.

"Dang...I must have been slacking off," he muttered, waving his hand around to ease the pain, "That shouldn't have hurt at all..."

A groan behind he made him swiftly turn around.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped the crimson brownish haired girl up.

"Yeah, but that hurt..." Rose said as she clutched her stomach, "Next time catch me when I fall!"

"Then warn me when you're gonna jump!" he retorted.

"Hurry! Get into those machines and get it away from here," the woman from before shouted as she continued firing bursts of bullets from her gun at the ZAFT soldiers.

"Come on! Let's do as she says!" and the black haired Coordinator kicked the knife from the now unconcious ZAFT green away and pulled himself and Rose up on top of the other mobile suit. When they were right in front of the cockpit, several bullets came a little too close for comfort, so Seijun shoved Rose into the cockpit and dove in himself before closing it. Rose felt a strange sensation flashing in her mind just after the cockpit closed and her eyes widened.

At the same time, just seconds before the hatch closed, Max ran towards one of the mobile suits, opening fire upon surviving workers that tried to stop him, and looked to his side briefly just as he saw Rusty get shot and Athrun killed their comrade's killer.

"Max! Forget the other machines! Just take one and go!" one of his fellow comrades shouted. He listened to whoever was it that shouted and started making his way towards an uncommandeered machine in the factory, firing upon any workers that tried to stop him with his assault rifle. He ran pass one of the mobile suits he and saw the cockpit closed, so he ran pass it, assuming the mobile suit was taken.

He suddenly stopped and looked around, he had a tingling sense in his mind just now, one that he only experienced whenever his twin sister was in the area. He shrugged it off and resumed his sprint for one of the remaining mobile suits, assuming his twin was just in one of the nearby shelters.

Both parties never knew they had just missed the other.

On the mobile suit the female worker and Kira was on, Kira just stared at the ZAFT red and the latter did the same, lowering his combat knife at the same time.

"Athrun…" Kira mumbled.

"Kira…" Athrun muttered as his stance slackened.

The female worker managed to somewhat recover from her injury and shot at the ZAFT red, who retreated and moved to the final mobile suit in the factory. The female then turned to Kira and forced him in to the cockpit of the mobile suit before jumping in herself.

As explosions continued to tear the factory apart, the figures of the X105-Strike, X303-Aegis, X307-Instinct, X304-Flash and X206-Blast rose from the factory, breaking out of their shackles that were holding them in place and stood up amongst the flames.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's my first chapter of my version of Gundam Seed. I'm not really all that good, since this is my first fic after all, but I'd hope you will enjoy reading this and will continue to read it.**

**I don't really like Kuzzey, he'd not really all that important to the plot anyway, but I decided to include him in my fic just for the heck of it. If I can though, I'd try to find a way to get rid of him. If any of you who also don't like him and have any suggestion as to how to get rid of him (as long as they are logical and follow the plot), feel free to let me know.**

**Anyways, next chapter will be out next week or, if I'm lucky, by this weekend.**

**PS: No flames please, and please review!**


	3. Phase Two: It's Name Is Gundam

**A/N: I won't keep rewriting the full disclaimer over and over again, it just pisses me off if I keep writing it. Therefore, I'll only write the disclaimer when a new OC or anything new comes up.**

* * *

Phase Two: It's Name Is Gundam

January 25th, C.E. 71

Morgenroete Factory

A massive explosive tore through the entire building, destroying it, and not a moment later, the five mobile suits rose from the smoke. The Aegis and Flash landed quite gracefully, so to speak, behind the two GINNs, while the other three landed haphazardly.

"_Athrun! Max!_" Miguel called out to them from his GINN.

"Our intel was off by two mobile suit, as you can see right in front of you," Max said.

"_And Rusty failed,_" Athrun informed, his voice cracking a little, showing he was still affected by Rusty's death.

"_What? Damn...Then you two hurry and get those two you've got, me and Matthew will get at least one more!_" Miguel ordered. Athrun and Max then brought out the keyboard of their mobile suits and started rewriting the OS of their Gundams.

_Kira? No, it can't be! There's no where he could've been there. _Athrun thought as he begun rewriting the OS.

"Hey! Miguel!" Max called out suddenly.

_"What?"_ the other pilot answered.

"I'm gonna see if I can get one of those machines," the brunette requested, "Give me a few minutes, if I still can't subdue it, I'm just gonna take off."

Miguel thought about it and instantly came to a decision. _"Alright, just don't take too long!"_ he said.

"Alright," he scanned the area quickly and settled for the closest one.

* * *

"Damn it..." Aurora muttered as she moved behind the seat of the cockpit, "Do you know how to pilot this thing, Mom? And why were these being made?"

"I can try..." Laura said as she accessed the mainframe of the mobile suit, "I'll explain your question later...And would it kill you to, for once, listen to your father and bring a gun with you?" Aurora looked away at that.

When she saw the OS, Laura sighed. "I see Erica hasn't perfected the OS for Naturals yet, there's no way I can pilot this thing," she said as she struggled to control the mobile suit.

That was when a GINN decided to approach, and she did the first thing that came to her mind, rocketing upwards to avoid the swing of the sword.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Laura commented, and Aurora couldn't help but sliently agree.

* * *

Rose groaned as she moved behind the seat in the cockpit while Seijun sat on the said seat and started up the comm. panel in front of him. The monitor in front of him then displayed the startup system.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utomatic

**M**aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M.** Synthsis System

"Gun..dam?" the black haired boy muttered, seeing the start up system, "Hey...I like it, kind of just rolls off the tongue. Doesn't it, Rose?"

"I guess so..." she muttered.

The OS programming then showed on the screen and Seijun gaped at it. "What the hell is up with this OS?! How can anyone expect to pilot this thing with this kind of OS?!" Seijun exclaimed the moment he looked at it. Even Rose, who has never studied programing, could tell that the OS was crap. Seijun quickly brought out the keyboard and begun rewriting the OS of the mobile suit rapidly.

However, it was during this time that Rose had yet another odd feeling in the back of her head...

* * *

As the GINN approached the Strike, Murrue squeezed the trigger, causing the CIWS to shoot at the GINN. However, all the shots went wild and missed their target. Kira gasped.

_The calibrations are all off…_ he thought.

The GINN swung its saber at the Strike, causing the mobile suit to lose its balance and stumbled to regain its footing. The GINNs next two swings scored direct hits on to the Strike, making it crash into a building. As the GINN approached the Strike, the said mobile suit managed to get back up, and backed away.

Kira gasped as he saw his friends, Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle, all just behind the Strike, and if the GINN attacks again, it ain't gonna end well for them. At that moment, the ZAFT mass produced mobile suit pulled its sword back and thrusted it forward. The brunette reacted instantly, reaching out for a button, causing the Strike to crouch down as the sword grazed its shoulder. He pulled a lever back, and the Strike tackled the GINN, causing it to fall on its back.

"There're still people here," the brunette said as he pressed some buttons on the Strike's control panel, "If you're gonna pilot something like this, try putting it to good use!"

The screen then changed and showed the Operating System of the machine. "This is crazy!" Kira exclaimed once he'd seen the mobile suit's OS, "How are you supposed to move such a complex machine using this kind of OS?!"

"I-It hasn't been completed yet!" Murrue said, "It can't be helped!" During this time, the GINN used that opportunity to bring itself up.

"Hurry and move over!" Kira shouted, the brown haired woman complied and moved behind the seat in the cockpit while Kira sat down and begun to rewrite the OS as quickly as he possibly could.

The GINN then charged, and the Strike, again, fired its CIWS. This time, however, all of them hit, and while they did no significant damage, they managed to cause the GINN to stumble. The ZAFT mobile suit pushed its sword forward, and the Strike pulled back its fist and punched the GINN, knocking it into another building.

"Take the calibrations and reset zero moment point and CPG," Kira muttered under his breath as he watched the mobile suit's program adjusting themselves to a suitable OS according to the brunette. Murrue could only watch in pure amazement as the boy rewrote to OS, in the middle of a battle no less! _Then connect the control module directly to the molecular ion pump! Reconstruct the neural linkage network! Renew mete-active field, reactivate feed forward controls, and convey functions! Adjust Coriolis deviation! Connect to motion routines! System online! Initiate bootstrap!_

The GINN got up and fired its rifle, hitting the Earth Alliance mobile suit. Kira boosted the Strike up to the skies, and the enemy followed.

"Weapons!" Kira muttered as he scanned the page for weapons, which was not too impressive considering they only showed two weapons, the head mounted Igelstellungs and…

"Armor Schneider? Is that all!?" the boy yelled, clearly not happy with the lack of much better weapons. But he pulled out both assault knifes nonetheless, seeing no other choice, and narrowed the distance between him and the GINN, which was firing its rifle wildly at him.

"Not here! Stop it!" the violet eyed teen cried as he entered within striking distance of the GINN, and he stabbed both knifes into the ZAFT mobile suit. Kira watched with relief as the GINN immediately fell limp after that.

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot," Laura muttered as she activated the Phase Shift, turning the mobile suit purple and black and using the little time she had when the GINN collided with a building to do something she thought was useful, "Aurora, you should be able to operate this machine."

Aurora gaped at her mother as she pointed at herself. "Me?!" she exclaimed, "Mother! I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Laura said, "You're a Coordinator, so you should be able to pilot this mobile suit much better than I can. Plus, I know that back in Orb you used to go to Morgenroete to use one of the mobile suit simulators behind my back."

Aurora looked down, she didn't think her mother knew. "Alright," she said, finally looking up, "I'll do it."

"That's my girl," Laura said as she moved away from the sit and let her daughter take control of it, "Oh, and you have to rewrite its OS to suit your specifics."

"Wonderful..." the light blue haired girl muttered as started recalibrating the OS.

The GINN got back on its feet and lunged at her with its sword. She was so intent on trying to complete the OS that she didn't notice until the sword made contact with the Blast's Phase Shift armor. The shock caused her to lose control of the mobile suit for a moment before she managed to regain control of it again. When the GINN closed in for another strike, she sidestepped it, just barely though.

"Completely rewriting an OS in this kind of situation is impossible!" the young girl exclaimed as she gave up on the OS, deciding it was enough, and she opened up the weapons list, "Don't think we need to add anymore destruction to the colony," she muttered, seeing the grenades and missiles. The GINN lunged again, and she squeezed the trigger, firing the Igelstellungs. Most of the shots hit, destablizing the GINN, but the ZAFT mobile suit raged on.

The sword struck once again, and Aurora kept her footing by reaching out and grabbing the GINN's left shoulder with the Blast's right hand. Her eyes quickly returned to the weapons list, and she noticed the Fistra Foruce built into the palms of the Blast.

"Experimental?" Aurora read out, and shrugged, "I'd say this is the best time for a field test." And she activated it.

The right palm of the Blast lit up, and at the next instant, all the energy stored was released as an explosive force...

* * *

Seijun backed away from the Flash again, avoiding the beam saber. If it hadn't been for Rose's warning to back away, the Flash would've definitely cut right through them the first time.

_Max..._ Rose thought as she stared at the opposing Gundam, _Is that you in there?_

She hadn't told Seijun that her twin had joined ZAFT, and was on the Le Creuset Team. At first it was because it never came up, but now it's because she didn't know how to tell him that right now he was fighting his friend. That odd sensation she felt at the back of her head proved to her that there was a good chance her twin was in that other Gundam attacking.

Looking from his partially completed OS to the enemy Gundam and back, Seijun made a split second decision. "Ah, screw the OS for now, gotta fight back," he opened the weapons list and rapidly scanned it with one eye while the other eye was on the Flash, "Let's see... Igelstellungs, assault knives, beam sabers, beam boomerangs, beam rifle...damn, this is going to be a hell of a power drain..."

"Um...I don't know anything about mobile suit battles," Rose said, having broken out of her thoughts, "But I don't think now's the best time to get distracted!"

"Right, right..." he muttered, now concentrating on his battle, "Sorry...Let's try the Igelstellungs..."

He squeezed the trigger, but the distance and unfinished OS cause the shots to go wild. Nevertheless, he noted the Flash's armor turning from grey to white. Looking over his systems, he activated his own Phase Shift, and the mobile suit he was in turned from grey to black.

"Igelstellungs didn't work..." he muttered under his breath, and saw the Flash lunging towards him, "Let's try beam sabers..."

He reached for the left beam saber with his right hand and pulled it out of its holster, resulting in a brilliant pink energy sprouting from the black short staff. He raised his shield, rather clumsily but it got the job done by deflecting the yellow beam saber of the Flash. He swung his own saber, which got parried by the Flash's second wrist mounted saber.

The white mobile suit then backed off.

* * *

"Damn, didn't expect that," Max muttered as he stared at the black mobile suit in front of him, he glanced at his power meter, it was nearing the red zone, "Ah, I can't be too greedy, or else I'd lose what I got too."

With that, he took to the skies and evacuated Heliopolis with the Aegis in front. But he glanced at the Instinct again, and remembered that second tingling feeling he had, a stray thought then wandered into his mind...

_Could Rose have been piloting that thing?_

* * *

Seijun breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the white Gundam leaving. He scanned the surrounding area, and was shocked by the destruction all around. An explosion made him turn, and he saw a GINN flying back, one arm missing, from the purple mobile suit.

_What the hell happened to that GINN?_ he wondered as he stared at the GINN. The GINN then brought itself up, and readied its rifle.

Acting without thinking, he immediately released the beam saber the machine was holding, reached for the beam rifle and fired once. The calibrations were still off, so the beam only pierced the rifle and destroyed it.

The GINN staggered a little from the explosion its rifle caused, and then took to the skies, its pilot deciding to escape while he still could.

Seijun watched as the GINN took off and sighed. Fighting off a veteran pilot in a mobile suit was one of the things he'd least expected to do.

Hearing heavy breathing, he remembered the girl in the cockpit with him. Seijun glanced at his friend, and he saw that she was pale and had a layer of sweat was around her face and, likely, all around her body. He tried not to think about that last part too much.

"You okay, Rose?" he asked, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. The brunette could only nod shakily.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion. He turned towards the source and saw the Strike standing there, the wreckages of a GINN surrounding it.

_Taking an explosion in the face and coming out without a scratch...That Phase Shift is really something else,_ he thought in his head. Then, his radio cackled. _"This is Laura Camala in the Blast! Pilot of the Instinct, identify yourself!"_ the two Coordinators heard.

"This is Seijun Kuragari in the...erm...Instinct, was it?" he asked, uncertain about the name of the mobile suit.

_"Oh, Seijun...Thank you for your help just now,"_ Aurora's mother said before she went on to contact the Strike, _"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, is that you in the Strike?"_

_"Um...This is Kira Yamato,"_ came the voice of Kira, _"The lady in here fell unconsious after the shock...Is she the one you're looking for?"_

_"I should think so, I think I saw her entering the Strike...In any case, we should get to a park nearby and regroup. Sound good?"_

There was an unanimous agreement at that, and the the Gundams begun moving.

* * *

Elsewhere

In the hall of the recently bombed hanger, corpses were floating everywhere, cause of death most likely the explosion.

However, a lone female officer opened her eyes after a moment. As her vision cleared, she saw another officer and immediately checked for a pulse, and there were none…

"The ship! Where's the _Archangel?!_" she asked herself, looking around, she pushed off the floor and headed in the direction of what she believed to be the hanger.

She drifted off towards what was once the control room, though now it was in ruins and full of floating objects.

"Anybody! Is anyone here?" she called out. There was no response, until the door was knocked open and in came some survivor with a flashlight.

"Ensign Badgiruel! I'm glad you're okay," he said. He led the female officer to the hanger in which the _Archangel _was being held in.

"The only survivors are the few of us who were aboard the ship during the explosion. Though most of them are the Morgenroete factory workers," Arnold Neuman reported.

"What's the present situation? What happened to the ZAFT forces?" Badgiruel questioned.

Arnold shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied.

* * *

Later

The three mobile suits were at a nearby park, their armors having reverted back to their grey hue. Laura and Aurora exited the Blast, Seijun and Rose from the Instinct and Kira from the Strike, all of them having exhausted expressions.

At this moment, Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey and Sai appeared, much to the surprise of everyone except for Kira.

"What are you doing here!?" Aurora exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be in the shelters?"

"Well, we kinda got caught up in this mess when we came out of the building..." Sai explained.

"And you decided to come here instead of looking for anymore shelters, right?" Laura quizzed.

"Actually..." Tolle said, "We tried finding some shelters, but everyone we've reached were full."

"Oh..." she muttered, "Well since you're here, you might as well help us out."

* * *

A little while later, the lieutenant had been carried out of the Strike by Tolle and Sai. Miriallia was taking care of the lieutenant, whose wound had already been treated, along with Aurora, Rose and Laura. Seijun was in the Instinct, finishing up on the OS, since that was the only thing that was remotely close to entertainment in his opinion. Kira was re-writing the OS of the Blast in place of Aurora.

"So why'd you build those mobile suits for the Earth Alliance even though it was a violation of the treaty?" Rose asked, and the other two girls listened intently.

"I'm just the worker, I don't question my superiors," Laura shrugged, drawing sighs from the three girls, "Murrue here is an Earth Forces' officer, she was supposed to oversee the loading of the G-Units."

"She's an Earth Forces' officer?" Rose echoed.

"Well...Yeah, that's what I said."

"Sorry, just checking."

Laura then looked up at the Strike. "That Kira sure is amazing...I'm still having a hard time believing that he managed to rewrite the OS of the Strike in the midst of a battle," she thought out loud, "I doubt most Coordinators could do that even _with_ training."

"Well, he is the best student Professor Kato has, so I don't think it's much of a surprise," Aurora said, shrugging slightly.

At this point, Murrue opened her eyes, drawing the attention of the four other females. "I see you're finally awake," Laura commented mildly.

"Where am I...?" Murrue asked as she tried to sit up.

"In one of the parks of Heliopolis," Rose said.

The lieutenant then remembered everything that had transpired before she had passed out. "What happened to the G-Units!?" she suddenly asked as she shot up into a sitting position.

"We only managed to save the Strike, the Instinct and the Blast," Laura said, sighing, "The Aegis, Flash, and those that were being transported were captured..."

Murrue sighed in relief, at least ZAFT didn't manage to get all of the G-Units. Looking around at the three mobile suits in the park, she saw Tolle and Kuzzey in the Strike. She pondered over reaching for her gun, but after hearing that they lost six of the G-Units to ZAFT, she decided against it, since they wouldn't be much of a secret anymore. And that gave rise to a question...

"What about the last one? The Talon?" Murrue asked.

The cerulean haired woman looked up, thinking about it. "I don't think we ever got it out of storage, so it should be safe."

The Earth Forces' officer sighed in relief, closing her eyes. "That's a relief..." she breathed, "Anyways, could you go and retrieve one of the trailers with a Striker Pack? Number five, I believe."

"Sure," the cerulean haired woman said, standing up, "I'll go grab a few extra hands first, is that alright?"

Murrue nodded and the Morgenroete employee left.

"Here," Mir voiced out as she offered Murrue a bottle of water.

"Thank you," the lieutenant asked, accepting the bottle of water from Mir, "What are you children doing here? Shouldn't you be in the shelters?"

"We got caught up in the confusion, and we couldn't find any available shelters, so we came here," Miriallia explained.

"I see..." Murrue paused as she drank the water, "I'm Murrue Ramius, an officer of the Earth Forces', if you want to know. What are your names?"

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"Rosalina Vo - I mean - Kizara," supplied the crimson brownish haired girl, quickly correcting her mistake, "But just Rose is fine." Rose never liked changing her name whenever she went out to visit Seijun, the constant changing of the name to and fro the PLANTs and Heliopolis often results in her confusing both names. But it was necessary for her, since her father was a Supreme Council member.

"Aurora Camala."

The lieutenant looked at the blue haired girl with a raised eyebrow. "You're related to Laura?" Murrue asked.

"Yes, I'm her daughter."

Murrue tilted her head in confusion. "Hm..." she muttered, "She never mentioned anything about having a daughter..."

Then, Seijun and Kira approached the group. "Oh, you're awake," Kira noted walking towards the lieutenant, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I kinda got carried away just now," the brunette answered.

"It's nothing, um..." Murrue trailed off, unsure of his name.

"It's Kira, Kira Yamato."

She nodded, then Murrue turned towards the black haired boy. "And you are?"

"Seijun Kuragari," the said boy introduced.

"Well, since you children are here," Murrue started, "Would you mind helping me out?"

* * *

A while later

"X105 Strike here, Earth Forces, please respond!" Kira called out into the radio of the Strike, in the Instinct and Blast, Seijun and Aurora respectively were doing the same thing as Kira. Miriallia and Rose were sitting next to the brown haired lieutenant, having nothing to do. The Strike was out of power, from taking an explosion head on, and the Blast's battery was dangerously low from using the high-energy dischargers, so if there was another attack, the Instinct was on its own. And it wouldn't be much of a help either, since pretty much all its weapons are beam based.

"I'd really like to talk to whoever designed the Instinct," Seijun muttered softly to himself.

A trailer soon came along, Kira looked out of the cockpit, and Laura came out of the trailer, along with Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle.

"All right, you guys," she said, "I want you to get the Striker Pack ready for mounting on the Strike."

"Kira! Can you bring the Strike over?" shouted Laura.

"Okay!" the said boy shouted back as he went back into the Strike. He moved the Strike towards the trailer and knelt down with it's back facing the said trailer. Seijun watched as he sat on the open hatch of the Instinct, his legs dangling in the air, wondering what those Striker Packs he'd heard was about, while Aurora was still trying to contact anyone of help. He had given up on trying to contact for help, since it seems that none of the three mobile suits had enough power to cut through the radio interface.

"Which one is the power pack?" Kira asked, after the trailer opened up and seeing two equipments in the trailer.

"The weapons and the power pack are integrated! Mount the entire unit!" shouted Laura.

* * *

In the central shaft

Mu fired his last remaining gun barrel at Le Creuset's CGUE, only to have it dodge and destroy the gunbarrel. Now all he was left with is his linear cannon. He growled, Le Creuset had deliberately came into the shaft of the colony, knowing that he could fire at him without a care in the world, and Mu couldn't fire back or risk dealing more damage to the shaft.

Mu finally took the chance once his targeting system locked on to the CGUE, and fired, only to have Creuset dodge and the blast blowing a hole in the shaft.

"Damn it!" Mu cursed as he followed Rau Le Creuset out the shaft via the hole into Heliopolis.

* * *

Back in Heliopolis

"Guess the evacuation order is still in effect…" Mir commented.

"I hope my father and the others managed to make it out safely," Sai muttered out.

"I just wanna hurry up and go home," Kuzzey whined.

Just then, the sounds of an explosion overhead alerted everyone and they looked up, and saw a white mobile suit enter through a hole in the structure of Heliopolis, which was soon followed by a red mobile armor.

Murrue, upon seeing the two new arrivals, instantly snapped into action. "Seijun! Get into the Instinct and hold them off! Kira! Hurry and mount that Striker Pack before its too late!" she yelled as she ran over towards the Strike while the two machines above engaged in combat. Seijun doved back into the Instinct, closed the hatch and started the mobile suit up.

The Instinct's blue eyes shone as its PS armor activated, he grabbed the Instinct's beam rifle and punched the thrusters, pushing the Instinct off into the air.

"Kira, you heard the lady! So hurry and mount that pack! I'm low on power but I should be able to hold him off for a while!" Seijun shouted over the radio as he fired a few shots at the CGUE.

"_Thanks!_" the brunette replied from the radio.

The CGUE avoided the beams and charged towards the Instinct, drawing its sword. The Instinct followed, mounting its beam rifle on its hips and drawing its beam saber. The two swords met with each other, and the beam of the beam saber easily cut right through the solid sword of the ZAFT mobile suit like heated knife through butter. However, the white CGUE managed to avoid coming into contact with the beam saber, and disposed of its now useless sword.

_Good thing they haven't copied the anti-beam properties of the shield of the Gundams,_ Seijun thought as he sighed in relief.

The CGUE backed away and kept its distance from the black mobile suit as it fired rounds of its rifle at the Instinct. Although the bullets couldn't pierce the Phase Shift armor of the Gundam, they did lower its main power supply. Seijun released his shield to draw one of the Ziroca, and threw it at the CGUE. The enemy mobile suit evaded the boomerang as the young pilot tried to close in on the CGUE. However, the ZAFT mobile suit moved away from the Instinct while also dodging the return journey of the Ziroca.

Seijun gritted his teeth as he replaced his beam bommerang before looking down. He saw the Strike standing, Striker Pack mounted, PS armor active and holding a giant cannon, and he sighed. At least now Kira could help.

* * *

_Archangel _Bridge

"Fire the assault cannons as we hit maximum speed," Badgiruel said from the captain's seat.

The two Lohengrins in front of the warship fired into the wall of the hanger, destroying the wall as it hit it.

* * *

Back inside Heliopolis

Seijun's relief was short-lived as an explosion was seen and heard from nearby. Everyone turned to the site of the explosion and watched as a white and red ship emerged from the clouds of smoke.

* * *

**A/N: This is Phase Two here. I've finally decided how to get rid of Kuzzey early. You'll just have to read on to find out. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the short battle scene. In my opinion, it isn't too good, because I couldn't get the battle right. Then again, it _is_ my first fic, and I don't think my opinions really matter, what matters is how you guys think about it, so be honest. By the way, Kira's, Aurora's and Seijun's battles are all at the same time.**

**I'm gonna stop talking now, just one more thing to say: Please review!;)**


	4. Phase Three: Collapsing Homeland

**A/N: I apologize for this extremely late update. I just returned from Taiwan not too long ago, and a lot of thing have happened, so I hadn't had time to finish up this chapter until now. Anyways, I'll try my best to update as regularly as I can from now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. However, I do own Rosalina Vokior, Maximilian Vokior, Seijun Kuragari, Aurora Camala, Laura Camala, Ryuki Eona, the GAT-X206 Blast, GAT-X304 Flash, the GAT-X307 Instinct, the GAT-X203 Resolve and the GAT-X306 Talon (Though this MS won't actually appear in battle for a while).**

* * *

Phase Three: Collapsing Land

January 25th, C.E. 71

Inside Heliopolis

Seijun watched as the warship emerged from the explosion and gritted his teeth. He aimed his beam rifle at it. If that was a ZAFT ship; he wasn't going to let it help the enemy.

Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, however, the CGUE charged at it and shot a few rounds at the warship. The enormous ship evaded the shots with surprising ease. Seeing the CGUE attack the warship, Seijun lowered his rifle.

As the CGUE changed its bullets, it turned and faced the warship again, appearing to about to attack it again. However, everyone watched in horror as it blazed pass the warship and charged towards the Strike on the ground, firing at it, putting the other civilians on the ground next to the Strike in danger.

Murrue quickly ordered the teens to get down as she herself did so as the Strike knelt in front of the people there. The black haired pilot could only sigh in relief as the bullets bounced harmlessly off the Strike's armor and none of their friends were hit.

"Damn coward!" Seijun exclaimed.

The CGUE then turned, and was about to make another go at it, but the Instinct fired at it before it could get any closer.

"Not so fast, you bastard!" Seijun muttered angrily.

The warship flying above opened up two of its missile hatches and launched four of them at the white CGUE. The CGUE shot down one of the missiles while the second one hit the shaft above. It managed to shoot the third one down and it moved aside as the last missile hit the shaft again.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Kira exclaimed angrily when he saw the missiles strike the shaft as he activated the targeting system of the Strike, the targeting device inside the cockpit moved from behind the seat and in front of the brunette's face in order to aim. The launcher behind the Strike unlocked as he placed both hands on the cannon while he aimed. When he got a lock on the white CGUE, he squeezed the trigger and fired, before Murrue could warn him about the cannon's firepower. A red beam blazed through the air as it soared towards the CGUE.

The CGUE swiftly reacted and evaded the attack, though not quick enough as the mobile suit's right arm was torn off and disintegrated. However, the beam continued on and blasted a hole from the inside of the colony, and everyone stared in shock at the damage done to the colony, while the CGUE used the hole to escape.

"No way…" was everyone's thoughts as they stared at the hole left by the Strike's Agni.

* * *

Not too long later

In the catapult of the _Archangel_, the Strike landed and brought it's hands down, letting his friends, Laura and Murrue down while the Instinct and Blast kneeled down in the catapult.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" Natarle shouted, as she and the other survivors ran over to her.

"Ensign Badgiruel!" Murrue responded.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" the raven haired officer said as she saluted the higher ranking officer. The other female did the same.

"We were saved thanks to you."

Just then, the cockpit of the Strike, Blast and Instinct opened, and Kira, Aurora and Seijun came out as everyone turned to see the pilots of the mobile suit.

"Hey, hey, what's going on? Aren't they just kids? Don't tell me that they were the ones piloting those things," the engineer, Murdoch, expressed the question that was on everyone's minds as the three kids in question were surrounded by their friends.

"Please explain what is going on here, Lieutenant Ramius," the ensign enquired. The said lieutenant was trying to figure out away to correctly explain things when another voice spoke out.

"Well, now that's a surprise," a blond man in a flight suit approached from the side, saluting as he introduced himself, "Earth Alliance's Seventh Mobile Fleet, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga. Pleased to meet you."

"Second Space Division, Fifth Special Training Unit, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius," Murrue saluted back.

"From the same unit, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," the other woman introduced.

"Laura Camala from Morgenroete, Inc."

"I'd like to request permission to land aboard this ship. Who's in charge of this ship?" Mu asked.

"Because the captain and other officers were killed in that explosion earlier…" Natarle reported, somewhat hesitantly.

Murrue gasped in disbelief, "What!?"

The ensign ignored her and continued, "I believe Lieutenant Ramius should hold that position now. The only ones who survived are the ones aboard the _Archangel_ at that time, along with a few others. I was lucky to have been in the shaft."

"Well this is a disaster…what now?" Mu asked himself, "Anyway, please grant me permission, Lieutenant Ramius. The ship I was on was also shot down."

"Uh, sure, permission granted," she said.

"And those three are…?" he enquired, motioning towards the children.

"As you can see, they are civilians. For some reason, they were in the factory's vicinity when we were under attack. Their names are Kira Yamato, Seijun Kuragari and my daughter, Aurora Camala," Laura summarized, "Kira piloted the Strike, while Seijun piloted the Instinct and Aurora piloted the Blast. And thanks to them we were able to drive away the two GINNs and protect the G-Units."

"They fought off GINNs? Those three?!" Natarle gasped in surprise, along with several others.

"Well, actually, Kira fought off a GINN on his own, Seijun fought off the Flash and then later aid Aurora to drive away the other GINN."

"I'm here because I escorted the pilots of the G-Units. Where are they now?" Mu suddenly asked.

"The explosion went off in the command booth as they arrived to greet the captain, so they are all…" she trailed off, not needing to continue.

"I see…" Mu said, before walking towards the group of children.

"Is there something you need?" Seijun asked cautiously.

"Are the three of you coordinators?" the blond asked. There were some surprise looks on the people gathered as well as several gasps.

"Yes…" the three replied.

The group of soldiers further away from the group of civilians readied their weapons. Tolle walked up in front of Kira, Aurora and Seijun.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Tolle, standing defensively in front of the three coordinators.

"Tolle…" Kira called out worriedly.

"Kira, Aurora and Seijun might be Coordinators, but they're not the enemy!" Tolle rationalized, "Did you not see what they did back then? What are you guys thinking!?"

"Lower your weapons," Murrue ordered, just as Laura opened her mouth to do the same thing, and the officers reluctantly did so.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Natarle.

"There's nothing much to explain, is there?" Murrue calmly said, "Heliopolis _is_ a neutral colony, its not surprising that there're coordinators who moved here to avoid the war. Am I right, you three?"

"Yes, since I'm a first generation coordinator…" Kira replied.

"So your parents must be Naturals. What about you?" Mu asked the other boy.

"I'm a second generation Coordinator, and was living in PLANTs till about eight months ago," Seijun replied.

"So your parents are still liv-" Mu asked but was interrupted.

"My parents are dead," the black haired Coordinator replied, looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing, "I moved here with my aunt..."

Mu nodded. "What about you?" he asked looking over towards the blue-haired girl.

"I am also a second generation Coordinator, but I lived in Orb before coming over here towards Heliopolis," Aurora answered.

"Well, sorry for creating such a big fuss…I was just curious , that's all."

The blond lieutenant then looked up towards the Strike, Instinct and Blast. "When I was on my way here, I watched the simulations done by the original pilots," said Mu, "They were having difficulties even doing simple movements. Oh well…" and he walked away towards the hanger.

"Lieutenant! Where are you going?" Natarle called out.

"Where…? I landed here because I was hit. Creuset's forces are still out there, and he's pretty annoying. I suggest you don't waste time hanging around here."

No one noticed as Rose sucked in a sharp breath when she heard Le Creuset's team had initated the attack.

* * *

Aboard the Vesalius

"We are still analysing the specific data of the mobile suits we have gotten," Rau said, referring to the footage of the two mobile suits that escaped their grasp fighting off the GINNs, "However, we simply cannot leave those two mobile suits alone, as they've managed to fight off Miguel's and Matthew's GINNs, and destroyed Miguel's GINN."

Athrun's mind wasn't on the meeting his commander was holding, he was thinking about what had happened back in Morgenroete, and that event cause him to be lost in his own world. _Could it really have been you...Kira?_

Max, like Athrun, was deep in thought, wondering if the pilot of the Instinct was his sister.

"I have no idea how those units were able to move so well, given the state of the OS of the mobile suits when we've retreived them," the masked man said, "But we cannot afford to ignore this situation!"

"If we cannot capture them, then we shall have to destroy them here and now, along with that ship," the masked man continued, "Don't underestimate them."

The pilots in the bridge all saluted their commander. "Miguel! Olor! Matthew! Prepare to take off at once!" barked Ades, "Authorization has been granted to mount D-equipment!"

The three GINN pilots left the room, leaving Athrun and Max with the captain and commander. "Captain Ades! Allow me to sortie as well!" Athrun requested, and Max looked at Athrun, surprised. He never knew Athrun to want to actually _kill_ someone before.

"But you have no machine," Rau reasoned, "Besides, you've already completed the important mission of capturing one of those mobile suits."

"But..."

"Let this go, Zala," Ades said, "Miguel and Matthew have a stronger case, given the humiliation they've incurred."

Athrun looked away at that, gritting his teeth.

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel

Mu looked out of the front view of the bridge while Murrue was on the phone, talking to whoever was on the other line. He spied a large trailer being driven up into the _Archangel_, which had the number code GAT-X306 on the side, followed by a few more smaller trailers along with various suppies.

"The evacuation of the colony is close to completion," Murrue said, "However, due to the incident that just took place, the alert level was raised to nine."

"Which means the shelters have been completely locked," Mu stated, his arms crossed, "So…what are we going to do with the kids? We can't just throw them out here and hope they manage to get to safety…"

"They have seen military secret, that is why Lieutenant Ramius is taking care of them," the ensign stated, "We can't just release them."

"In other words, they'll be coming with us when we make our escape," questioned Mu, "But then they'll be caught in a huge battle once we're out of this place."

"Then we'll have to use the Strike, Instinct and Blast," Laura said as she entered, "We've just finished loading the Talon on to the _Archangel_."

"Thank you," Murrue sighed, "It's a miracle that unit didn't get damaged."

"It's not too surprising..." the cerulean haired woman said.

"Anyways, back to the situation at hand...Are you saying we're using them in real battle again?" Natarle quizzed.

"What are our chances of escaping if we don't?" the cerulean haired woman countered, not answering the ensign's question.

"Do those three understand that?" the blond lieutenant asked.

"Maybe Lieutenant Flaga should pilot one this time…" Natarle suggested.

"Hey! Let's not be unreasonable here! There's no way I can pilot any one of those suits!" Mu suddenly exclaimed, "Have you seen the OS those three have rewrote? No normal human can possibly handle something like that!"

"Then I'll make them change the OS back! We cannot let civilians operate such an important machine, especially Coordinators who are just mere children!" Ensign Badgiruel shouted.

"Those OS weren't any good to begin with. Changing them back wouldn't make a difference, just that Kira, Seijun and Aurora wouldn't be able to pilot them too," the cerulean haired female said, folding her arms across her chest, "So right now, we don't really have much of a choice but to rely on their abilities."

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Mu said, repeating Lira's words, "We'd be sitting ducks if they don't pilot those mobile suits." Natarle just couldn't find a way to counter that.

"I'm going to go talk to them and try to convince them about it," said the female lieutenant, walking off.

* * *

Aboard the Gamow, Pilot Lounge

"Place the D-Equipments from the sixth container on to the GINN!" one of the engineers shouted.

"D-Equipment…Is Commander Creuset planning to storm a fort or something?" Yzak questioned from the pilots lounge.

"But using that kind of equipment? In a colony? Just for four mobile suits?" Ryuki commented dully, gazing towards the hanger, "Talk about overkill..."

"And Heliopolis will…" Nicol voiced out.

"A single shot at the wrong place and Heliopolis is done for…" finished Ryuki.

"Serves them right. Declaring themselves neutral? What a joke," Yzak retorted. Nicol and Ryuki glared at the silvered haired comrade for a few moments before looking out towards the hanger again.

* * *

Aboard the Vesalius

"_Olor unit takeoff complete,_" said the CIC, "_Miguel, to the catapult._"

Once at the launch pad, Miguel launched his GINN, which was equipped with the 'Barrus' ion cannon.

Unknown to the mechanic crew, Athrun, in his red pilot suit, was in the machine he stole and was readying it for launch.

"Alright then, close the hatch!" one of the mechanics shouted, and the mobile suit behind him suddenly started moving and stepped onto the launch pad.

"What the? Nobody told us this was going too!" And the Aegis launched, its thrusters coupled with the linear catapult propeling it out.

In the pilot's lounge, Max sighed as he put on his pilot suit, he couldn't let his comrade go out there alone, especially if those three that had managed to escape them could move as well as he'd seen.

* * *

"What?! Athrun Zala has taken off in his captured unit?" Ades repeated, surprised that Athrun Zala would disobey orders, "Call him back to the ship at once!"

"Let him go, Ades," Rau said, smirking, "We're already finished with the data extraction. It may, in fact, be quite interesting to see two Earth Forces mobile suits clash."

At this moment, the main screen lit up and Max, in his pilot suit, appeared on the monitor. "_Commander! Please allow me to sortie too!_" he requested, _"He'll need help if he faces those three mobile suits!"_

"Alright then, permission granted," Rau answered almost instantly, "But I want you to make sure that you and Athrun come back intact."

* * *

"Of course, Commander," Max said, careful about not adding venom in his tone as he shut off the comm. link and launched.

He didn't know why Athrun would suddenly act like that, but it must be really important if he disobeyed orders. Then he thought about the added benefit he would have, he could confirm whether his twin was in that black mobile suit or not.

* * *

Elsewhere

Unknown to anyone, three custom GINNs, two High Manuever Types and one Assault Type, were further away, watching, with three white _Nazca_-class vessels further back.

"So Creuset has authorized the use of D-equipments in a colony..." Jeanette Renaisse muttered as she watched the GINNs launch from the two warships, "Why am I not surprised?"

_"Because you know how Creuset is like..."_ Kevin Vokior said from his GINN Assault Type, _"But we all know that..."_

_"..."_ breathed Louise Keller, pilot of the second GINN High Manuever Type.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jeanette to her second in command.

_"No..."_ replied Kevin, _"In any case, should we stop them?"_

"No...We shouldn't," answered Jeanette after a moment of thinking, "If we go and stop them, Creuset will put the blame of the other prototypes escaping capture on us."

_"So we just stay and watch?"_ asked Kevin.

"Yes..."

_"Two unknown mobile suits have left the _Vesalius_, ma'am,"_ reported Louise coldly, _"They are most likely the prototypes the Le Creuset Team have managed to capture."_

"Thank you, Louise..." Jeanette said, sighing, "Again, I'm not surprised Creuset would pull a stunt like that."

* * *

Hallways of the Crew Quarter's

"No, I won't do it!" Kira stated angrily after he heard Murrue's request, with his friends standing to one side. Seijun, on the other hand, was clearly thinking about it. And Aurora, well, she just agreed and left for the hanger, saying because her mother was on board too.

"Please don't involve us in this war any further than you've already done! We moved to Heliopolis, a neutral colony, to escape from all that! All the fighting!"

The black haired Coordinator turned and looked at his friends, particularly Rose, and his decision was made.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Everyone turned to look at him with surprised looks, especially the lieutenant, since she'd not expected it will be so easy to convince him.

"Why, Seijun?!" Kira demanded.

"Look! I don't like it any more than you do, but the way I see it, we only have two choices. Either we go out there in those mobile suits and protect our friends, which ultimately mean protecting this ship as well, or we can just sit back in our quarters comfortably while this ship become used for target practice by those ZAFT forces. And I really don't think there's a need to debate on this subject," the blue eyed Coordinator reasoned, staring right back at his friend in the eye.

Suddenly, an announcement was made. "_Lieutenant Ramius, to the bridge at once,__"_ the voice over the speaker requested. Murrue walked over to the communication panel on the wall and pressed a button.

"What's wrong?" asked the lieutenant.

"_Mobile suits are incoming! Hurry up here and take command! You__'__re the captain!_" Mu said over the communication panel.

"Wait, I am?" asked a stunned Murrue.

"_I may have seniority, but I know nothing on this ship,__" _Mu replied.

"Understood. Prepare the _Archangel _for take off. All hands, we're now entering battle alert Level 1! How's your mobile armor, lieutenant?"

"_It's useless for the moment, I can't launch in it._"

"Then, Lieutenant La Flaga, you'll stay on the bridge and I'll leave the CIC in your hands."

"Can't you just drop us off and let us look for a shelter?" Kuzzey asked.

"I can't, even if I wanted to…because the shelters are now at level nine," Murrue stated, walking towards the civilians, "Our chances of escaping and survival are better with more mobile suits out there to defend this ship."

"Um...I'm also a Coordinator, so maybe..." Rose started, but was cut off.

"Over my dead body!" Seijun shouted, startling the others around.

"But...but...the Strike is..."

"No buts! You are not going to pilot a mobile suit and that's that!" Rose opened her mouth to counter that when Kira spoke up.

"Alright!" Kira said, clenching his fists, unwilling to let one of his friends go out there and kill themselves, "Fine, I'll do it. But only for my friends and until we get to safety."

"That's all I ask for," Murrue said, before leaving for the bridge.

* * *

_Archangel's _Hanger

As the warship took off, Seijun checked the systems of the Instinct over to make sure nothing was wrong. The Strike and the Blast were loaded onto the catapult first, and the Instinct will be next. He heard Laura, say they're equipping the Strike with the Sword Striker.

"At least with that, the colony won't suffer another hole at the hands of the Strike…" Seijun mused as he checked the specs of the Instinct. Sol looked at the side screen, and his eyes were focused on a mobile suit with two large, yellow wings. He shook his head and focused on the situation, he'd ask about that mobile suit later.

Then he opened up a channel to the Strike, wanting to talk to someone before the upcoming battle to ease his tensions. "Hey, Kira…Thanks for making the right decision," he said over the radio as he opened one towards the Strike, "I was worried Aurora and I'll have to do this own our own."

"_No problem, I thought about what you said and you were right,_" the brunette responded.

Suddenly, they heard Mu's voice over the radio frequency. "_Okay, kids! We have four mobile suits incomi...oh wait! Make that five mobile suits incoming! And...What the hell? Those GINNs are equipped with heavy armaments used to storm a fort! Are they really going to use them in a colony?!_"

Seijun drew in a quick breath at that, shocked at the recklessness of the Creuset Team, though he really wasn't too surprise, considering that Rau Le Creuset was the commander of the team. "_Alright...We have a ID of the two unknowns!_" Laura said over the comm. frequencies, "_Its the Aegis and the Flash!_"

_They're using them already!?_ Seijun thought. He was glad when the Instinct was loaded onto the catapult and was given the go ahead to launch, so he promptly did so, following the Strike and the Blast. As if on some silent agreement, the Strike headed towards the Aegis and the GINN with the giant cannon, the Blast went to engage the other two GINNs and the Instinct went towards the Flash.

The Instinct fired upon the Flash with its beam rifle as the Flash closed in. With the Flash's moveable shoulder mounted thrusters, the white Gundam completely evaded the rain of beams and lunged towards the Instinct, activating its beam blades. The Instinct once again brought up its shield, making the beam blades collide with it.

Without missing a beat, the Instinct pushed the Flash to the side, before mounting its beam rifle on its hips and grabbing its Ziroca and throwing it.

Max gritted his teeth as he struggled to regain control of the Flash after being pushed away by the black Gundam. Once he regained control, his eyes widened when he saw the beam boomerang. He used the beam blades to deflect the Ziroca, but then behind he saw the Instinct in its mobile armor form with its dual beam sabers and Galatine activated.

"Crap!" the ZAFT pilot mumbled as he pushed the button to transform the Flash before jetted away from the hound-like Gundam.

The two Gundams turned back to their mobile suit form and drew their beam sabers or activated their beam blades before lunging at each other.

* * *

Aurora took out her beam rifle and fired upon the incoming GINNs, only to remember that if she missed, he was damaging the colony even further. The GINNs with the missiles dodged and fired their own weapons at her. She moved out of the way, and turned around quickly to fire her Igelstellungs, missiles and grenades at the giant 'Canus' missiles, hoping to detonate them before they hit the colony. However, all she managed to do was add to the damage inflicted upon the colony.

"Damn it!" she grunted as he turned back to find the GINNs now focusing on the _Archangel _and charged towards them again.

The two GINNs approached the _Archangel_, when one was close enough, it fired the missiles mounted on legs. The Igelstellungs of the Earth Alliance warship intercepted them as the missiles closed in, destroying all three missiles that were fired.

The other GINN launched all four of the large missile mounted on its arms at the warship. The _Archangel_ managed to evade them, at the cost of the missiles hitting the colony. Aurora neared the GINN that once had all four of its missiles. The GINN threw away it empty missile launcher and opened fire at the purple mobile suit with its rifle. The Blast manuevered to the side to avoid the hastily fired shots.

"Watch where you're shooting at, will ya?!" she shouted as she fired her beam rifle at one of the GINNs, deciding that using her missiles and grenades was too risky. The GINN continued opening fire upon her with its rifle, while the Blast closed in on the ZAFT mobile suit. The GINN drew its sword and lunged at her. She followed by drawing her beam saber, and mimicked the GINNs move. When the two clashed, Aurora smirked in satisfaction as she watched the sword being cut in half. The saber continued on pass the sword and it eventually cleaved the GINN in half. Not a minute later, the GINN was engulfed in an explosion.

She knew very clearly that she had killed someone, but she couldn't focus on that now, all that mattered was the colony staying intact.

* * *

Kira wasn't fairing much better then his two fellow pilots. Apparently, the pilot of the GINN he was facing was really pissed with him, and was attacking him haphazardly with the 'Barrus' ion cannon. Kira wondered if this was the same pilot he faced the first time he was piloting the Strike. So far, one of the cables connected to the central shaft came loose, and many other buildings were destroyed, all thanks to the GINN pilot's recklessness along with Kira dodging said attacks.

"There's no way I can avoid hitting the colony…What should I do?" he asked himself. The GINN fired the cannon at him again, and Kira brought the small shield of the Strike in front of him to shield himself.

"Yes! Did I get it?" Miguel, the GINN's pilot, asked himself as he saw the explosion.

The Strike then emerged from the explosion, its Schwert Gewehr already ready to be used. As the Strike came within striking distance, it swung its anti-ship sword down, but the GINN evaded it and fired its cannon at point blank, with which the Strike blocked with its shield.

A distance away, the Aegis watched the battle between the Strike and the GINN.

As the Strike closed in for another round, the GINN avoided it again and fired its cannon. The Strike dodged the beam this time as colony was hit.

"Get behind it Athrun!" Miguel shouted over to his comrade. Athrun obeyed, but for his own reasons, not because Miguel told him to. The Aegis charged towards the Strike, and Kira moved to the side in time as the Aegis blazed pass him. The GINN approached the Strike from the side, catching Kira by surprise when he noticed, and fired.

Kira dodged, and grabbed the Sword Striker Pack's Midas Messer from its shoulder, and swung in the general direction of the GINN. The said GINN avoided it with ease, and readied its cannon, not aware of the beam boomerang's return system.

When the beam boomerang made its return journey, it severed the GINN's leg, catching Miguel by surprise. Kira used this moment to lung at the GINN, swinging the Schwert Gewehr and slicing the GINN in half. Miguel's scream was heard over the ZAFT pilots radio as it exploded. He was Kira's first kill...

* * *

As the remaining GINN continued to circle round the _Archangel_, it was targeted by Mu, who was given manual control of one of the _Archangel_'s Gottfrieds, and was shot by it, destroying the lower portion of the GINN. However, in the process, the 'Canus' missiles it held were fired and hit the central shaft, which was the closest object, causing explosions to run along the entire shaft.

The students on and crew of the _Archangel_ watched in horror as the colony started falling apart. Aurora looked around too, watching as Heliopolis was being destroyed from the inside out. Suddenly, she was pulled away from the colony as the vacuum of space sucked all the air out, bringing her along too.

* * *

The black and the white mobile suits crossed blades again, and they stayed in that position for a few moments before the Instinct kicked off from the Flash and swung around to throw its beam boomerangs. Max activated both beam sabers and deflected the two beam boomerangs, only to see the Instinct lunging at him, shield discarded with both beam sabers in both hands.

The two mobile suits met, beam sabers against beam sabers, and ended in a stalemate again.

However, before either could continue, the colony trembled and started breaking apart. Max looked around to see what was happening and watched in horror as the colony collapsed in on itself.

The two mobile suits slackened their stance and drifted further from each other as both pilots surveyed the collapsing colony with widened eyes. The damage was already too much for the colony to take. Suddenly, Seijun felt the Instinct being pulled away and he struggled against it, but he soom realized it was useless, and stopped struggling, letting himself be pulled out.

Max gritted his teeth. There was no way Creuset could get away with this. Destroying one colony was not worth one ship and three mobile suits. His commander was no doubt going to be court martialled for this, even with his war records. He glanced at the Instinct once more, he had confirmed that Rose wasn't piloting that mobile suit and was relieved. Deactivating his beam blades, he transformed the Flash into its mobile armor form before jetting away from the place, avoiding the larger pieces of debris at the same time with his mobile suit's mobility.

* * *

"_Kira…Kira Yamato…_" Athrun called out from the radio. Kira gasped as he heard the voice of his childhood friend.

"_So it is you…Isn't it, Kira!?_" Athrun demanded.

"Athrun…Athrun Zala?!" Kira called out, "Why are you here?"

"_You should talk! What do you think you're doing in that thing!?_" Athrun countered.

However, they couldn't continue with their conversation as Heliopolis broke apart from all the damages inflicted upon it. The Strike was pulled away into space as the vacuum of space pulled it out. Kira screamed as the Strike was pulled out.

The Aegis was also experiencing the same situation as the Strike, but was pulled into a different direction. Athrun called out for his childhood friend as he too was pulled out and away from his friend.

* * *

Elsewhere

"An entire colony..." breathed Jeanette, watching the destruction of Heliopolis.

_"...destroyed," _Kevin finished, frowning.

_"Ma'am...What do we do now?"_ asked Louise.

"Return to the the ships, we're following Le Creuset," their commander ordered, "We'll keep an eye on him for the moment. Something went wrong in there and he's not going to let it slide." The two other pilots of the GINNs didn't respond but they followed their orders nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter! I had actually been thinking of introducing the Talon along with the rest of the Gundams, but I decided against it, since it'll be a hell of a surprise for ZAFT when they see it! By the way, I won't be uploading the Talon's spec on the MS page until it's first real combat debut. Also, the reason the Talon wasn't with the other Gundams is actually connected to the accident the Instinct and Blast had, well partly, I haven't exactly finished up on the Talon's profile in my notebook yet.**

**In this chapter, we also see the second of many fights the Flash and the Instinct will be having, with both friends not even knowing that they are fighting one another.**

**Anyhoo, please R&R! See ya'll next time! ;D**


	5. Phase Four: Silent Run

**A/N: I will not blame you should you hate me. If I were anyone of you, I'd hate myself for this late update. However, I do so hope that you will continue reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. However, I do own Rosalina Vokior, Maximilian Vokior, Seijun Kuragari, Aurora Camala, Laura Camala, Ryuki Eona, the GAT-X206 Blast, GAT-X304 Flash, the GAT-X307 Instinct and the GAT-X203 Resolve.**

* * *

Phase Four: Silent Run

25th January, C.E. 71

In the newly made debris field

"…_X105 Strike, X307 Instinct, X206 Blast, please respond__…_" came from the radio. Seijun opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a few times to focus his blurry vision. He looked at the comm. showing what the Instinct was seeing and gasped as he stared at the wreckage of Heliopolis. The repeating message from the Instinct's radio broke him from his shock.

"Instinct here. _Archangel_, is that you?"

"_Are you alright?_" the voice of Badgiruel asked.

"Just shocked, but nothing a little time alone can't cure," the boy replied.

"_Do you have the ship__'__s position?_" the ensign asked. Seijun checked the Instinct's system.

"Yes," he answered, "I'll be returning now."

"_Very well._" the ensign continued calling for the Strike and Blast.

_"Aurora here, I'm alright,"_ he heard from his comm. panel.

_"Do you have the ship's location?"_ asked Natarle.

_"Yes."_

_"Then return to the ship."_ The Archangel resumed calling for the Strike and Seijun was getting worried when the Strike hadn't responded after a few minutes.

"_Strike here, I__'__m fine,_" came Kira's voice. Seijun sighed in relief when he heard his friend's voice, also partially because he saw the _Archangel_ coming into view.

"_Do you have our ship__'__s position?_"

"_Yes,_" Kira replied.

"_Then return,_" Badgiruel said.

There was a moment of silence before Kira spoke up again. "Archangel,_ I__'__ve found a damaged lifeboat, I__'__m bringing it in,_" the blue eyed Coordinator shook his head slowly, whoever was in that lifeboat was lucky they didn't have to wait too long for help.

"_What was that?!_" Badgiruel shouted, "_Who gave you authorization to do that?!_"

"Come on, you expect to let whoever is in that lifeboat wait for weeks to be rescued?" Seijun questioned.

"_Rescue forces will be here soon,_" Badgiruel said.

"To rescue what? There'll be nothing but corpses in there by the time rescue forces arrive," the black haired boy countered.

"_Very well, I authorize it,_" Murrue said. Seijun smiled as he turned down the radio and exit the cockpit. At least there's someone more human in command of this ship.

* * *

Archangel hanger

"I wonder if there's anyone we know in this lifeboat," Seijun asked himself as he emerged from the Instinct's cockpit. Seeing Rose, he pushed off towards her, also noting Aurora floating out of the hanger.

"Not yet," Rose said, floating beside him, "As long as its not Flay, I don't think I can live with her on this ship for who knows how long."

"You and me both…" Seijun said, as Kira exited the Strike's cockpit and the mechanics reached in to pull the next person out of the lifeboat. As if on some kind of cue, the said redhead emerged from the lifeboat, surprising both Seijun and Rose.

"I don't believe this, out of the hundreds of lifeboats in Heliopolis, the girl neither of us want to see _has _to be on the one Kira rescued," the black haired boy muttered.

"I still don't get just what he sees in that stuck up, arrogant girl," the crimson brown haired girl said as she watched the scene before making her way out of the hanger, "I mean, she doesn't even know his name, only knowing him as 'one of Sai's friend'."

Seijun sighed in agreement he he watched Kira and Flay making their way out of the hanger. He took a glance around the said hanger, and his eyes fell on to the winged mobile suit.

"Hey! Ms. Camala!" he called out, seeing as the cerulean haired woman was closest.

The woman in question turned her head towards his direction before making her way towards him. "You called?" Laura asked.

"Yeah..." he pointed to the winged mobile suit, "What's the story on this mobile suit? How come we didn't see it along with the other Gun - I mean - G-Units in the factory?"

Laura looked towards where the boy was pointing to. "Oh, that's the GAT-X306 Talon. And because the Talon wasn't finished, it still isn't, it was kept in one of the deeper, more restricted areas of Morgenroete when ZAFT infiltrated and raided Heliopolis. Anything else?"

Seijun thought for a while before finally replying. "Yeah," the young boy started, "Since I don't have anything else to do, do you need some help?"

"Well, we are a little short-handed so..."

* * *

Aurora lay on one of the beds in the room, staring at the ceiling and resting. Flay was also in the room, much to her dismay. Her mother was in the hanger working on the mobile suits. Her thoughts then strayed towards her previous battle. She stared at her hand, it was her finger that pulled the trigger, so, no matter how she thinks about it, she had ended someone's life.

"I wished they'd tell us where this ship is headed now…" said Kuzzey, and the female Coordinator broke out of her thoughts.

"They changed course, didn't they?" the amber haired boy asked, noting the slight tremor, "ZAFT could still be chasing us for all we know."

"They're intent on getting this ship and those mobile suits, so I'd bet they're still chasing us," Tolle said.

"Wait!" Flay suddenly cried out, "You mean we're less safe now that we're on board!?" Kira, from his position at the corner of the room, looked down slightly at that.

"Would you rather be stuck in a broken lifeboat to rot while you wait for rescue forces?" Aurora asked, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Well…no…" the redhead said, moving closer to Sai.

"Hope my parents are okay though…" Kuzzey muttered.

"All districts were ordered to evacuate, so I'm sure their fine."

"Kira Yamato! Aurora Camala!" the voice of Mu La Flaga called out. Aurora tore her emerald eyes away from the ceiling as she hopped off the bunk, and almost landing on Flay, much to the redhead's annoyance, intentionally or unintentionally only she knew.

"Yes?" both called out, as the blond lieutenant approached.

"Murdoch and Laura are pretty upset, and they're looking for you two," he said, "Because we're understaffed, they told me to tell you two that you're in charge of maintaining your machines, the same goes with Seijun and his."

"Wait! _Our_ machines?" the light blue haired girl asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! Since when did they become our machines?" asked Kira.

"That's just what's been decided," he replied, "The fact remains that you're the only ones who are capable of piloting those machines. So they're yours."

"I know we piloted those mobile suits twice but that doesn't mean we're soldiers," Kira shouted.

"So the next time we're attacked and you refuse to pilot it, those are going to be the last thing you say, is it?" Mu said.

"Well, I'm going to do it, that much I know of," Aurora said after a sigh, "I've already made the decision that as long as my friends and, more importantly, my mother are on board this ship, I will protect them and this ship. But this is only until we can disembark, and I will not show any form of aggressiveness against ZAFT other than for that reason I just stated."

"Well at least I don't have to convince you," Mu sighed and turned towards Kira, "But she's right, Kira. At this moment, you two, Seijun and I are the only one's capable of protecting this ship."

"You have the ability to make a difference. So put those abilities to good use," the blond lieutenant continued, "We don't have much time, including time to think this over."

"Excuse me!" Sai called before Mu could walk away, "Where is this ship headed?"

"A Eurasian military fortress, we'll be lucky if they let us in without incident," he replied as he left.

"I…" Kira muttered before he ran off.

"Hey, Kira!" Tolle called out.

"I'd better go talk to him," the blue haired Coordinator said and she chased after the brunette.

"Wait! Why were they talking about piloting mobile suits?" Flay asked, "Don't tell me Kira, Seijun and Aurora were piloting them?"

"Well…Yes," Sai responded, "Anyway, you heard that a mobile suit brought your lifeboat on board, right? Kira was the one piloting it."

"What? Why would they pilot mobile suits?"

"Because they're Coordinators," Kuzzey answered, and everyone, save for Flay, glared at him.

"They might be Coordinators, but they aren't with ZAFT," said Sai.

"They're still one of us. Treasured friends," Miriallia finished.

* * *

_Archangel's _hanger

Seijun sat in the Instinct, making all the small and minor adjustments that were needed for him to be able to pilot the Instinct properly. "Damn that woman, that's the last time I'm asking her if she ever needs any help..." he grunted, clearly not happy. However, he could see the point in doing so.

The young Coordinator sighed, and looked outside of the cockpit. He could see the Talon in front of him, and noted that there wasn't anyone working on the Gundam or attempting to finish it. That didn't come as a surprise to the young pilot. Since the Talon doesn't have a pilot yet, no one was going to give it a damn.

Turning around, he noticed Kira entering the hanger and moving towards the catwalk in front of the Strike, a troubled expression evident on his face. Curious, Seijun left the cockpit of the Instinct and pushed off towards his friend.

* * *

Kira stood in front of the Strike, staring at it as the conversation from before replayed in his mind.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Seijun's voice came from his side, "What's gotten you so thoughtful?"

"It's nothing, just that I may be able to pilot a mobile suit, but I'm not a soldier," the brunette said.

"Nobody said you were," Aurora said, as she suddenly landed next to them, surprising the two boys since neither had noticed her enter the hanger, "None of us are soldiers, so don't go saying that you are. Got it?"

"She's right..." Seijun added, "We're all doing this to protect the people we care and love aboard this vessel, not because we're ordered to."

"I guess..." Kira muttered, looking at his two fellow pilots.

"Anyway, I guess I'd better get back in the Instinct, still needs some work on it," Seijun said and he pushed off towards the Instinct.

The two others watched their friend move away, before the blue haired girl spoke. "I'd better get started on the Blast too," she said, "See you later, Kira."

* * *

Unknown to the three Coordinators, Rose watched the three of them from her position at the entrance. Her eyes followed the three as they made their way to work on their mobile suits, or Gundams, as all three pilots had come to agree sounded better. Her gaze passed each Gundam, first the Blast, then the Instinct, and finally the Strike, then the Talon. And her eyes became fixed upon it once she saw it, being the only Gundam currently without a pilot. She _could_ pilot it, but Seijun would somehow convince the crew of the _Archangel_ not to let her do it.

She was concentrating so much on the Talon that she didn't notice Laura approaching her.

"Anything I can do to help you, Rose?" the cerulean haired Morgenroete employee asked.

Rose blinked once. "Oh! Erm...it's nothing..." she muttered before leaving the hanger. Unfortunately for the brunette, Laura had noticed how she had been gazing at the Talon.

_Hmm...I wonder..._ she thought in her mind, almost certain she knew what Rose had been thinking about. She scanned the hanger before she spotted Kira alone on the catwalk. Smirking, she made her way towards the young Coordinator.

"Hey Kira!" Laura called out as she approached him.

Kira turned towards her direction just as she grabbed on to the railings. "Mrs. Camala? Do you need something?" he asked.

"Actually, yes, I do," the cerulean haired woman smiled, "I need you to do a favor on the Talon for me..."

* * *

Aboard the Vesalius

"Athrun Zala. Reporting in as requested," Athrun declared as he saluted his masked commander upon entering the office.

"Right. Come in," Rau said.

"I was hoping to speak with you earlier…" he continued, as he typed on his computer, "…but things got a bit out of hand, with the collapse of Heliopolis and all."

"Sir! I apologized for my actions in the previous battle," the dark blue haired redcoat said.

"I'm not going to punish you…I just want to hear you reasons. Since that wasn't like you, Athrun," the blond commander told, "I understand you were near those machines when they activated."

"I'm terribly sorry," the green eyed boy responded, "I was stunned by what happened and failed to report the incident. One of those machines, the Strike, is piloting by someone by the name of Kira Yamato, a Coordinator friend I know from school on the moon."

"Well…!" Rau muttered, clearly not expecting it.

"I never would have known that we would meet again under such circumstances…so I had to be sure," Athrun continued.

"I see. War is full of irony," Rau commented again as he stood up, "I don't blame you for being stunned. I imagine you were quite close to this friend of yours."

"Yes."

"Very well. If that's the case, I shall remove you from the upcoming sortie." Athrun gasped as he looked at his superior.

"I can't imagine you pointing a gun at a friend like that," the blond commander continued, "And I can't force you to do so, either."

"No, Commander! Couldn't you…" but the redcoat was interrupted.

"Even if he was once your friend…we must shoot him now since he's an enemy. You understand that, right?"

"But he…Kira fails to see that he's being manipulated by those Naturals," Athrun reasoned, "He may be smart, but he's also naïve and too good natured, they're just using him but he just doesn't see that. That's why I have to go up in the next sortie, I have to reason with him! Kira's still a fellow Coordinator, I'm sure he'll come around."

"I know how you feel, but what if he won't listen to you," that caught Athrun off guard.

"Then I'll shoot him down myself," he finally said reluctantly.

* * *

Archangel Bridge

"Large heat source detected! Believed to be that of the engine of a warship," Romero Pal reported from his station, "Distance two hundred, Yellow 33, 17. Mark 02 Charlie, course zero-shift-zero!"

"Beside us?" Mu muttered, "It's heading in the same direction as us."

Murrue leaned forward. "Have they caught on to us?" she asked.

Natarle followed Murrue's action. "But it's still a fair distance away from us," the ensign said.

"The target is passing our ship. Ship type confirmed. It's a _Nazca_-class," Romero continued.

Mu tsked in annoyance. "They're going to get ahead in front of us to stop us in our tracks!" the blond lieutenant stated.

"Where's their _Laurasia_-class?" Natarle asked Romero.

"Wait a moment," he muttered as he check, he looked closer to the screen when the results showed on the screen, "There's a heat source following behind us, three hundred to stern. When did that get there?"

Natarle and Murrue looked at each other in shock. "At this rate, the _Laurasia_-class will eventually catch up to us," Mu said, "But if we use our engines to escape, the _Nazca_-class will find us instantly."

"Hey, bring up the data on the two vessels and a map of space over here," he requested after a few seconds of thinking.

"Do you have a plan?" Murrue inquired.

Mu turned around. "That's what I'm getting ready to think about," said Mu, a smile on his face.

* * *

Archangel Cafeteria

"_Silhouette detected! Enemy unit! Level One Battle Stations!_" the alarms blared through the entire ship, alerting everybody on board the _Archangel _of the upcoming battle.

"Is this ship entering battle?" one of the civilians asked.

"But they've got us on board," another said.

"_Kira Yamato! Seijun Kuragari! Aurora Camala! To the bridge!_" the next order came.

"I wonder what Kira's decided," Miri muttered softly, drawing all of her friends attention to her.

"We'll likely be in quite an inenviable position if he doesn't fight," Sai voiced out.

"Hey, Tolle," Miriallia called out, looking at her boyfriend, who turned to her when he heard her call his name, "We're always sitting on the sidelines waiting for Kira, Seijun and Aurora to come and protect us."

"If we have the ability to make a difference, then put that ability to use, right?" the dark brown haired boy said, repeating the blond lieutenant's word's from earlier. Then he looked at his friends, all of them, except Flay, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Bridge

"Captain! I have civilians here wishing to speak with you," Chandra reported.

"We have no time for that!" Natarle said, turning around to face the bridge officer, "We'll listen to their complaints later! Tell them to be quiet!"

"Well, uh...Actually, the students that are with us from Heliopolis are offering to help with the ship's operation."

"What?" Murrue asked, confused, as she turned around to look at the bridge officer.

* * *

As Seijun, Kira and Aurora made their way towards the pilot's lounge the moment they had heard the announcement over the PA system, they met up with an unexpected surprise.

"Hey, guys!" a voice came from in front of them, and the three looked up to see their friends in the Earth Forces uniforms floating towards them.

"Do we want to know why you guys are wearing those Earth Forces outfits?" the blue haired girl asked, looking at her friends up and down.

"Well, we decided that we should help out on this ship," Tolle explained.

"Yeah, and they wouldn't let us on the bridge without wearing these uniforms," Kuzzey continued.

"That explains it," Seijun muttered, "But, personally, the ZAFT uniforms are cooler than those, at least they have a badge of rank."

"Don't be a wise guy," Chandra said, though he was currently ignored.

"You guys shouldn't have to do this on your own," Tolle said.

"We're all in this together, we plan to help out help as well," Mir finished.

"Alright, you youngsters, let's move it," Chandra said, then he turned around to face the three volunteer pilots, "Oh! If you're going out there again, make sure you wear a pilot suit."

"Thanks for the heads up, Chandra," Kira said.

* * *

Pilot's Lounge

Kira and Seijun were putting on their pilot suit. Kira had chosen a blue and white pilot suit, while Seijun had chosen a black and white one. Aurora, with no seperate changing rooms, left with a green and black pilot suit and headed towards the restroom. Just then, Mu entered, already donned in his purple and black pilot suit.

"Well, if that pilot suit is any indication, I'd say you made up your mind, Kira," he commented.

"You said so yourself, lieutenant," Kira responded, "Right now, you, Seijun, Aurora and I are the only ones capable of protecting this ship. But I'm only doing this to protect my friends who are on this ship."

"It's the same for everybody," the blond lieutenant said, "There aren't many people who would want to fight for no reason at all. Those who fight for no reason are just heartless bastards. We do it because it's the only way to protect ourselves," then he looked around, "Where's Iris?"

"She left to change."

"Okay, I'll need to explain it to her later, now let me explain our strategy," Mu said.

* * *

Later

Seijun sat in the Instinct's cockpit, checking the controls of it again, as the mobile suit was being docked into the catapult the lieutenant's Zero was before. The Strike had been docked on to the other catapult and Laura had said they were equipping the Strike with the Aile Striker this time. The Blast would be docked in either catapult after either one of the first two mobile suits launched first. Rose had volunteered to help with the mechanics, since the bridge was full already.

"_Kira, Seijun, Aurora,_" Mir said over the radio.

"_Miriallia?_" Kira said over the radio.

"Hey, Mir," the black haired boy replied.

_"So your our operator now?"_ Aurora asked.

"_Yup_..._From now on, I'm going to be acting as the combat operator for mobile suits and mobile armors,_" said the brown haired girl, "_I'm counting on you guys._"

_"We're all counting on you guys,"_ the three Coordinators heard one of the other bridge officer said.

The ship then shook slightly as it fired its Lohengrins at the general direction of the enemy warship.

* * *

Elsewhere

_"Wow..."_ Kevin muttered as he watched the positron beam streak across space, _"That is one powerful gun."_

"You'll get no arguements from me there," Jeanette commented, "But it amazes me how advance Orb's technology is to develop something like that."

_"Makes you wonder what ZAFT is doing if they hadn't developed something like that,"_ commented Kevin, somewhat jokingly.

_"..."_ the ever so silent Louise...well, remained silent.

* * *

Aboard the Vesalius

"Heat source approaching from ahead! And a larger heat source detected behind it! It's a warship!" one of the officers reported.

"Take evasive actions!" Ades ordered.

"Looks like we spooked them, and they fired off a round," Rau commented calmly, "Contact Athrun."

"_Sir!_" Athrun's face and the inside of the Aegis's cockpit came up on the screen shortly.

"Remember what you said, Athrun, I'm holding you to it," the commander said.

"_Yes sir…_" Athrun said and he launched, followed by Max in the Flash.

* * *

Aboard the Gamow

"Heat source detected! Assuming from enemy warship!" the officer reported.

"Have the mobile suit team launch on the double!" the captain ordered.

In the hanger, the four G-Units one by one moved towards the launch pad.

"Hope this won't take too long, I really need some R&R," Ryu said as she watched his comrades launch. He studied the capabilities of all the mobile suit during the two hours they had before, and all of the mobile suits were simply amazing. According to the specs, each unit is capable of single-handedly taking down a warship, and can survive reentry on its own, which could come in very handy at times. However, in his opinion, the Duel was by far the weakest out of any of the nine units, and it was assigned to Yzak, but he didn't really care, the silver haired soldier wasn't a red coat for nothing.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he was given permission to launch.

* * *

"_There goes the shot, and the launch order comes_…" Seijun muttered, "_Now_."

"_Kira, Seijun, Aurora,_" Mir said over the radio.

"_Okay then…_" he heard Kira say over the radio too, as the catapults opened, "_Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, heading out!_"

"_Seijun, you're next,_" the said pilot heard Mir say while the Blast was loaded on to the catapult that the Strike just vacated.

"Roger that," he said as he readied himself, "Seijun Kuragari_, _Instinct Gundam_, _launching!" and he took off towards the darkness of space.

_"Aurora..."_ Mir need not go on.

"I got it, Mir," Aurora said, "Aurora Camala, Blast Gundam, taking off!" and the Blast was launched out of the catapult, joining the Strike and Instinct in awaiting for the battle that is sure to come.

* * *

Unknown Area (Again)

_"So what do you think the results of this battle will be, ma'am?"_ Kevin asked, watching as the Gundams were launched from both the ZAFT forces and the _Archangel_.

"I really can't say yet, it'll have to depend on the skills of the pilots of the three prototypes that the Le Creuset Team failed to obtain," Jeanette answered, "What about you? What do you think?"

_"Honestly? As much as I hate to say it, I hope that the Le Creuset Team overcomes that Earth Forces warship,"_ the eldest of the Vokior children admitted, _"That damn Lond forced me - no, blackmailed me- to bet which side will be defeated."_

"Again?" Jeanette asked incredulously before sighing, "Never mind. For your sake, you'd better pray that you're right."

_"..."_ Louise, yet again, remains silent.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know...This chapter doesn't really show much, but all the action will be on the next chapter. Anyways, I've finally decided when the Talon will appear, though I'm still debating if it's too early.**

**Anyhoo, please read and review! See y'all next time! ;)**


	6. Phase Five: Phase Shift Down

**A/N: Okay everyone, I just want you to know that I'm making a very, _very_, minor change in this story, and it has absolutely no link or has any significant importance to the story at all. I just want to change Seijun's eye color from blue to silver, that's all. Don't ask me why, but it was driving me crazy, so I changed it. That's all I'm saying for now. Enjoy this chapter. But first, the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. However, I do own Rosalina Vokior, Maximilian Vokior, Seijun Kuragari, Aurora Camala, Laura Camala, Ryuki Eona, the GAT-X206 Blast, GAT-X304 Flash, the GAT-X307 Instinct and the GAT-X203 Resolve.**

* * *

Phase Five: Phase Shift Down

25th January, C.E. 71

Bridge

"Five heat source approaching from rear! Distance, six-seven!" Chandra reported, "Matching heat sources. They're mobile suits!"

"They're here," Murrue muttered.

Down in the CIC, Natarle started issuing orders to the officers of the CIC. "Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat! Load Korinthos into missile tubes 13 through 24! Activate the Valiant linear cannons! Input target data! Hurry!"

"Mobile suit type determined!" Chandra said, "These are the X series, Duel, Buster, Blitz and Resolve!"

"What?" Murrue asked in shock, the gasps that were heard all around the bridge showed their shock, "So they're using the G-Units they stole from us against us?"

* * *

Near the Archangel

As the warship readied all of its artillery, the Strike, Blast and Instinct stayed close to it, intent on protecting the ship at all cost.

Kira spotted the silhouette of the enemy a distance away, and the memory of what Mu La Flaga told him suddenly strayed into his mind.

_No matter what, think only about protecting yourself and this ship!_

"Easier said than done," Kira muttered as he floored the thrusters and went to engage it.

"_Kira! Where are you going? We're supposed to stay close to the ship!_" the brunette heard Seijun say, and was about to reply when he identified the enemy unit…

The Aegis...

"That mobile suit…It's Athrun's," Kira muttered as he cut the comm. line.

The Instinct and Blast was looking at the Strike leaving as it stayed behind the _Archangel_.

"I think I should follow him, just in case," Seijun muttered, kicking his thrusters into full gear and going after the Strike, "Aurora! You stay back defend the ship!"

_"Wait a minute! Am I suppose to defend this ship against four Gundams!?"_ but that exclaimation was ignored.

* * *

In the Flash, Max noted the Instinct heading towards the Aegis right behind the Strike. Not one to let his friend get teamed up on, he punched his thrusters to the maximum and blazed towards the Instinct. He fired a trio of shots, deterring the Instinct from its original course when it had to evade the beam shots.

Max whistled. "Alright then," he muttered, "Time to see how a Natural fares against a Coordinator in a mobile suit battle!"

The Instinct turned to the Flash before blazing towards it, firing at the approaching transformable Gundam with its beam rifle. Max grinned, hitting the button to transform, and the Flash turned back to its mobile suit form in mere seconds, raising his shield to deflect the incoming beams. Lowering his shield, Max saw two incoming, spiralling beams closing in on him.

He once again transformed the Flash back to its mobile armor form and rocketed away from the beam boomerangs, around and over the Instinct, before transforming a distance behind the black mobile suit and firing his Azoras.

The Instinct did an about turn with its shield in front of it, blocking one of the beam penetrators while the other grazed the right shoulder. Max, once again, converted the Flash to its mobile armor form and kicked the mobile suit's thruster, charging towards the Instinct. He slammed the Flash's right wing into the Instinct, destablizing the black Gundam and badly jarring its pilot. The Flash turned around, transformed back to its original form, and blazed towards the now, somewhat steady Instinct, beam sabers on both wrists activated.

The Instinct drew its beam saber too, and succeeded in parrying the blow of twin beam sabers with its shield and beam saber, resulting in a stalemate.

The two Gundams then pushed off from each other and stared the other down. "This guy isn't half bad," Max mused privately, "Good reflexes, excellent judgement skills...If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a Coordinator, his focus needs a little work though."

* * *

The Strike drew its beam sabers as the Aegis activated it wrist mounted ones. However, they only made a pass at each other without striking and turned to face each other.

"_Kira!_" he heard as the face of his childhood friend appeared on one of the smaller screens.

"Athrun!" the brunette said.

"_Stop this! Please put away your sword, Kira!_" Athrun tried to reason, "_We are not enemies, am I right?_"

"_Why do we have to fight each other?!_" Athrun continued.

"Athrun…" Kira said again.

"_You're a Coordinator like us! Why are you fighting against your own kind?_" the dark blue haired redcoat asked. Kira gripped his controls as he tried to find an answer, but kept drawing up blanks.

Kira looked back, and saw the _Archangel _under attack. He tried to return to aid the warship, but kept being intercepted by the red mobile suit.

"_Kira! Enough!_" Athrun shouted.

"Athrun…" Kira said again.

"_Why are you doing with the Earth Forces? Why are you siding with those Naturals? Tell me!_" demanded Athrun.

"I am not part of the Earth Forces, and neither is the other pilot," Kira finally replied as he tried to shake of the Aegis, "But people we know are on that ship! All good friends of mine!"

"Besides…" continued Kira, "What are you doing with ZAFT? Why'd you get involved in the war!?"

Athrun drew in a gasp, not expecting Kira to counter him like that. The Strike tried to escape again, but was constantly intercepted by the red G-Unit. The resulting scene was that both mobile suits appeared to be dancing with each other.

"You used to tell me that you hated the whole idea of war. So why did you attack Heliopolis?" Kira pressed on.

"_Because that's where the Naturals built these things. They turned it into a target,_" Athrun finally replied.

"But Heliopolis is neutral, and so am I! Yet you…" but Kira was interrupted by a warning signal. He barely dodged the beams that whizzed pass him from the Duel.

"_You're not fighting, Athrun!_ _Why not!?_" Yzak demanded.

"Yzak?" Athrun muttered.

The Strike blocked the beams from the Duel with its shield as it was chased after by the Duel, who continued to fire shots after shots at it.

"That coward!" Yzak grumbled out, frustrated, "All he can do is dodge!"

To his surprise, the Strike finally retaliated by turning around and firing its beam rifle at him.

* * *

Meanwhile

Aurora opened fire upon the Resolve with her missiles, grenades and beam rifle, all of which were avoided, blocked by the brown mobile suit's shield, or destroy by its Igelstellungs. The Resolve fired its beam rifle at her, and she raised her shield to deflect the beams while simultanously firing back.

Ryuki woved through the storm of beams and explosive projectiles and opened up his shield while replacing his beam rifle with a beam saber. Once close enough, the Resolve thrusted its Hyorin forward and closed the pincer-claws around the torso of the Blast. He grinned as he swung his beam saber down, confident of his victory...until the Blast's left arm shot up and grabbed the right wrist of the Resolve, the one holding on to the beam saber, effectively stopping the attack. Ryuki cursed.

In retaliation, he snapped his railguns into position and continously fired barrages of high velocity rounds at the purple mobile suit.

Aurora gritted her teeth as the cockpit shook violently from the never ending barrage. _You wanna play it that way, huh?_ she thought as she gripped her controls.

The Blast thrusted its free palm forward, right in front of the cockpit. There was a bright light at the palms, before the highly compressed energy stored at the palm was released all at once. The explosive force jarred him and caused the Resolve to loosen the Hyorin's grip and allowing the purple mobile suit to blaze away from the brown Gundam.

"Damn! What was that!?" Ryuki exclaimed.

Aurora took advantage of the Resolve's pilot's moment of distraction by holstering her beam rifle and taking hold of both the Blast's beam sabers before lunging towards the Resolve.

The grey eyed ZAFT pilot noticed his opponents actions and followed. The two Gundams collided, their beam sabers meeting the other's.

"You're not bad for a Natural," Ryuki said, amusement clearly evident in his voice, "Your other two friends as well. I mean, you guys are able to fight us off, and that is no small feat in and of itself."

Aurora raised an eyebrow at the voice. She hadn't expected the enemy pilot to start up a conversation in the midst of combat. She shrugged. _Might as well be courteous and reply..._

_"Me and those two other pilots aren't Naturals, we're Coordinators."_ Three things threw Ryuki off when he heard the reply. First, the fact that the three pilots of the mobile suits weren't Naturals like everyone thought, but Coordinators. Two, the young voice of the pilot. And three, the distinctly feminine voice of the pilot. It was the last two that threw him off the most.

"A...a...girl!?" he stuttered, as the Blast backed away from the Resolve and opened fire with its entire arsenal.

_"Is that a problem?!"_ he could tell the pilot was now...somewhere between irritated and annoyed.

"N-No, not at all," Ryuki said, avoiding the barrage of attacks from the Blast, "I was just...surprised that's all. Mind telling me why you're fighting with the Earth Forces'? And while you're at it, your name as well?"

_"Why don't you figure both out yourself?"_ Aurora replied as she cut the line.

_So those three are Coordinators, huh?_ Ryuki thought, _Now it makes sense..._

* * *

Elsewhere

The Blitz and Buster avoided the two shots of the Valients, and fired their beam rifles at the _Archangel_.

The Blitz then blocked rounds of bullets from the Earth Forces' vessel's Igelstellungs with its Trikeros shield system, however, in the process, Nicol got caught in the barrage of Helldarts.

The Buster fired its shoulder-mounted missiles at the _Archangel_, but the warship's CIWS intercepted all of the missiles. In retaliation, the Earth Forces' vessel fired its Helldarts at the opposing Gundam. Dearka detonated the missiles using the Busters gun launcher's spread shot and Igelstellungs.

The Buster fired its beam rifle three times. The laminated armor spreaded the heat from the first two shots all around the rest of the armor, but the third shot did some damage to the ship. The blond ZAFT pilot fired its missiles once again, only to be intercepted by the Igelstellungs of the ship.

"Damn! That's one heavily armed ship!" Dearka grunted, "I can't get enough damage to it!"

_"Dearka! Cover me! I'm going to hit it from below!"_ Nicol said, and the Blitz dived towards and below the _Archangel_, the Buster following closely after it. The red and white warship lowered its Igelstellungs to counter them.

* * *

Aboard the Veselius

"Enemy vessel approaching…Distance 740..." one of the bridge officers reported.

"Message from the _Gamow_, 'We've confirmed the total enemy combat force is three mobile suits.'" another officer reported.

"And no mobile armor. It's still not ready to sortie," Rau calmly commented as he usually does.

"Its safe to make that assumption," Captain Ades responded.

* * *

The Instinct swerved to the left as Seijun barely avoided being slammed by one of the Flash's wings. That just threw him off the first two times.

Doing two quick transformations, the Flash blazed back towards the Instinct without decreasing its overall velocity.

As the white jet soared towards the Instinct, Seijun raised his shield to deflected the hail of beams, as best as he could. He couldn't do anything when the Flash transformed back to its mobile suit configuration and slammed both beam sabers upon his shield, throwing him backwards.

Drawing his own beam saber after he stablized himself, he lunged at the still approaching Gundam.

Both Gundams made several passes at each other, crossing blades and shield. "Damn it! I'm not going to last on luck much longer if this keeps up!" Seijun exclaimed as he used the Flash as a spring board and kicked off of it, backing away from the white Gundam.

In the Flash, Max was slowly gaining respect for his so-called Natural pilot. "This guy ain't that bad at all!" he grinned as watched the Instinct slip into a battle stance, "And somehow this reminds me of one of the spars I had with Seijun..."

* * *

Unknown area

A Moebius Zero cruised towards the _Vesalius_ among all the debris.

"Not just yet," Mu told himself.

* * *

Elsewhere

The Strike continuously fired at the Duel, with each and every beam missing their intended target.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Kira muttered as he continued to aim at the Duel with the targeting system. As a result, he was not aware of the rapidly lowering power gauge.

The Duel dodged again and drew its beam saber before charging in. Kira gasped as he brought his shield up as the enemy mobile suit swung its beam saber, effectively blocking it. The brunette fired twice again before moving to his side as the Duel lunged at him again.

Meanwhile, Athrun stayed on the sidelines as he watched the Strike and the Duel dueling with each other, torn between his duty as a ZAFT soldier and his heart which was telling him to help his friend.

* * *

_Vesalius's _bridge

"Enemy vessel closing in…Distance 630," an officer reported, "It'll soon be within our effective firing range."

"We will be joining in the attack, captain," Rau said.

"But our own forces are out there, firing the main cannons…" Ades said.

"Our boys know better than to get caught in friendly fire," Rau assured, "Our foes have guns as well."

Ades was reluctant to do so, but obeyed the masked man nonetheless. "Prepare to fire main cannons," the captain ordered, "Target enemy vessel, standby for my command."

* * *

Unknown area

Mu continued making his way towards the _Vesalius_ when the said ZAFT vessel entered his radar.

"Got it…" he told himself. He let out a battle cry and rocketed towards the _Vesalius._

* * *

Aboard the Vesalius

Rau sensed the presence of his eternal rival, and immediately took command.

"Boost engines, lower bow, pitch angle 60," he ordered. The captain looked at him questioningly, until one of his officers reported, "Heat source approaching below. it's a mobile armor."

"Activate CIWS, boost engines, lower bow, pitch angle 60," Ades ordered as he got over his initially shock. And the bridge crew did just that.

Mu let loose all of his gun barrels, and fired them along with his linear cannon. The shot from the linear cannon hit the warship and destabilized it.

"Alright!" the blond lieutenant shouted as he used the damaged vessel as a sling shot to make a swift about turn.

Not a moment after the attack from the mobile armor, the radar detected another heat source.

"Heat source approaching, direction 000, impact in three seconds."

"Starboard maximum thrust, evade it!" Rau ordered. One of the positron beams missed, but the other hit the port side of the _Vesalius_. However, the ship was saved thanks to Rau quick thinking.

* * *

Seconds before, near the Archangel

The Strike and Blast had managed to draw their opponents, the Duel, Aegis and Resolve, towards the Instinct unintentionally, and the Buster's pilot had apparently decided to join the fun, leading to the three mobile suits dodging fire from six different directions and exchanging fire.

"_Kira! Aurora! Why did ya have to bring company when you came back?_" Seijun asked, _"I'm already having trouble dealing with one!"_

"Sorry!" the brunette apologized. Suddenly, all three mobile suits of the _Archangel_ received a warning from the Earth Forces vessel.

_Preparing to fire Lohengrins! Avoid line of fire!_

* * *

At the same time, the stolen Gundams received a message too.

Vesalius _was damaged, withdraw immediately._

"The _Vesalius_ was hit?!" Yzak exclaimed.

"How?" Nicol questioned.

"We have to retreat?" Dearka read out.

"But when did they…?" Max questioned.

"Was this battle was just a diversion all along?" Ryu commented.

Just then, the Lohengrins of the _Archangel_ fired, and twin beams of positron particles streaked towards the ZAFT warship. The red and white warship then fired out return signals.

"A return signal? Not if I can help it!" Yzak shouted as he lunged at the retreating Strike.

"_Yzak! We've been ordered to retreat!_" Athrun said over the radio.

"Shut it, you coward!" the silver haired soldier countered as he dodged beams from the Strike.

* * *

"Damn! This is ridiculous!" Kira exclaimed as he dodged shots from and avoided getting too close to the Duel. Seijun and Aurora had tried to aid their friend, but the Resolve, Buster and Flash prevented them from doing so.

"I can't shake them off!" the brunette exclaimed as he kept his eyes on the Duel and Buster tumbling around as he dodged attacks from the two.

The Duel approached the Strike from the side, and Kira turned to shoot it, but only sparks flew out. He looked at his power gauge and panicked.

"Crap! I'm out of power!" he shouted, as his Phase Shift armor deactivated.

The Duel didn't waste any moment in lunging at the Strike. Seijun and Aurora could only watch as the Duel closed in on their friend.

However, to everyone's surprise, the Aegis in its mobile armor form swooped in and grabbed the powerless Strike. The Duel, Buster, Resolve, Blitz and Flash followed after it.

* * *

Kira had braced himself for the death that he was sure would come to him. However, he opened his eyes when all he felt was a violent shaking. His radio cackled and he started hearing the conversation Athrun was having with his comrades.

_"What do you think you're doing, Athrun?!"_ (Yzak) (A/N: So as to not confuse anyone, I'll put the names of those talking in brackets. Oh! And Kira doesn't know who they are, of course.)

_"I'm capturing this machine!"_ Kira recognized the voice as Athrun's.

_"What!?" _(Yzak)

_"Our orders are to destroy it! You're ignoring orders!" _(Dearka)

_"Shut up, you two! What Athrun's doing is right! If we have a chance to capture it, all the better!"_ (Ryuki)

_"Athrun!"_ (Yzak)

As the Aegis soared through space with the powerless Strike in its vice-like grip, Kira decided to contact his friend.

"Athrun! What's the big idea?" he asked.

_"I'm taking you to the _Gamow_!"_ Athrun replied.

"Get serious! I'm not stepping on to any ZAFT ship!"

_"You're a Coordinator! You're one of us!"_

"No! I won't join ZAFT!"

_"Cut it out, Kira! Just be quiet and let me take you...Otherwise, you'll leave me no choice be to shoot you..."_

"Athrun...!" Kira muttered and he remained silent. However, things didn't go as planned for Athrun...

* * *

Seijun and Aurora, in slient agreement, gave chase after the retreating group of Gundams, opening fire with their beam rifles. However, the Duel, Buster, Flash, Blitz and Resolve turned around and returned fire.

The two Gundams halted their advance and started dodging the storm of beam fire the five enemy Gundams were creating.

However, at the same time the barrage was created, a Zero swooped in and deployed all of its gunbarrels before firing upon the Aegis. The red Gundam released its hold of the Strike to avoid the projectiles from the Zero.

Then Mu contacted the Instinct, Strike and Blast. _"Kid! Get back to the _Archangel_! The Launcher Striker's waiting for you!"_ the lieutenant ordered, _"Seijun! Aurora! You two help me fend off these mobile suits!"_

The three Coordinators gave a unanimous 'Roger!' and the Strike blazed back towards the red and white battle ship while the other two Gundams and one mobile armor stopped any of the other mobile suits from giving chase. The Zero prevented the Aegis from getting the Strike, the Flash went after the Instinct, the Resolve after the Blast and the Blitz tried to help the Aegis, but the Duel and Buster had managed to get pass them.

* * *

"I'm not letting you go that easily, Strike!" Yzak yelled as he and Dearka chased after the retreating mobile suit.

The _Archangel_ put up a barrage in an attempt to prevent the Duel and Buster from closing in on the Strike. Dearka combined his two cannons to form the anti-armor shot gun and fired, destroying most of the missiles while Yzak dived further in.

Once he was in range, he smirked as he activated the targeting system, locking on to the vulnerable Strike.

"End of the line, Strike!"

* * *

Kira was in the process of docking with the Launcher Striker when his alarm went off, signaling someone had locked on to him.

"Locked on to me?!" he muttered as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

The Duel launched its grenade at the now vunerable Strike.

The grenade hit and detonated just as the Strike finished docking. Everyone stared at the brilliant pink explosion that follow. Everyone in the _Archangel_, Aurora, Seijun, Mu and Athrun feared the worst.

However, at that moment, the Flash blazed towards the Instinct, beam sabers activated, intending on taking advantage of the black Gundam's moment of hesitation, much to the dismay of the pilot inside the Instinct.

"Did I get it!?" Yzak exclaimed. The question was answered a few seconds later when a streak of red and blue beam blazed out of the pink cloud.

"What?!" the silver haired soldier cried out as he evaded the beam, but not fast enough as it disintergrated the Duel's left arm. The Strike blazed out of the cloud and fired off multiple rounds at the ZAFT forces. One of which soared between the Instinct and the Flash as it, forcing the Flash to cease it's advance on the Instinct. The Buster tried to close in on the Strike, but was driven away by the Moebius Zero and Blast.

_"Yzak, Dearka, retreat! We can't risk pursuing them any further,"_ Athrun said via the radio.

_"I'm sure all of us are low on power,"_ Ryuki reasoned.

"What?" Yzak demanded.

_"I have to agree,"_ Nicol said, _"If we continue, it'll be our turn to run out of power."_

_"They're right, Yzak...Unless you want to be destroyed by the Strike, that is. I sure won't mind that,"_ Max said over the radio, making sure to stay out of the Strike's line of fire.

Yzak gritted his teeth and punched the screen showing the image of the Strike in frustration as the Buster helped it fall back to the _Gamow_.

* * *

Elsewhere

_"That was an intense battle,"_ Kevin commented idly, before grimacing, _"But more importantly, now I have to give Lond this month's paycheck too!"_

In her GINN, a ghost of a smile appeared on Jeanette's lips. "Either you have really bad luck, or someone up there hates you," she commented, "Though there is a possibility of both. Same can't be said for those pilots."

_"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"_ Kevin asked.

"Not really..." she replied, "But those three pilots...It's not everyday three Naturals can drive away six ZAFT reds in mobile suits."

It was then that Louise, who hadn't said a word ever since they launched, spoke up. _"Ma'am, what is our next course of action__?"_

"We'll return to the _Nouvelle_ and continue tailing Creuset," Jeanette said, "I have a feeling things will be getting interesting soon."

_"Understood, Ma'am."_

_"Whatever you say, Commander."_

* * *

Archangel's Hanger

Seijun took off his helmet as he exited the cockpit. He turned back to see the condition of the Instinct. There wasn't too much damage, the only noticable one was the graze on the right shoulder left by the Flash's Azora. The mechanics wouldn't kill him for letting the Instinct get that small graze...would they? He then noticed Rose approaching him.

"You okay?" she asked, "That white one was really aggressive."

"I'm fine," he said, smiling weakly.

"Well that's good," the brunette said, "We don't need to coax another pilot out of his cockpit."

The silver eyed pilot raised an eyebrow, giving his friend a 'What-do-you-mean' look. She only did one thing, she pointed towards the Strike. Seijun turned around towards where Rose was pointing to see a bunch of mechanics, Lieutenant La Flaga and Aurora, crowd around the Strike, with Mu partially inside the cockpit.

"What's the problem?" the black haired boy asked Laura as he approached the group.

"Kira won't come out..." she replied, "Can't blame him though, first battle, he must be terrified."

Seijun looked back to see Kira coming out of the cockpit, with Aurora guiding him to the pilot's lounge. He pushed himself off and towards the blond lieutenent.

"So how is he?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"The kid had a nervous breakdown, all first timers in the battlefield gets it," he replied.

"I'm gonna go check up on him," Seijun said as he floated towards the pilot's lounge.

* * *

Gamow's Pilot Lounge

"Damn it! You bastard!" Yzak shouted as he grabbed Athrun by his pilot suit and slammed him against the lockers, "We went out with six machines against their three! Yet we still lost!"

Dearka just stood by and watched the scene take place.

"If you hadn't had interferred, we could've worried about one less mobile suit!" the silver haired redcoat continued. At this moment, Ryuki, Max and Nicol entered.

"Yzak! That's enough!" Nicol shouted.

"Why should I? If this guy hadn't messed up, we could have gotten rid of that Strike!" thundered Yzak, still holding on to Athrun's collar.

"So you're taking out you anger on him?"Ryuki commented mildly.

"Taking it out on Athrun isn't going to help our situation now, is it?" Max interjected.

"It's because of him that we lost to those Naturals!" Yzak shouted, and Athrun flinched.

Ryuki debated over correcting Yzak's assumption, but decided against it when he noted how Athrun reacted. Besides, a blow to that arrogant soldier's ego was what he'd always enjoy anyway. But he'd have to ask Athrun about it some other time.

"Taking it out on all of us won't change anything!" Nicol said. The room became silent for a few moments before Yzak left the room silently, followed by Dearka. Athrun looked down at the floor.

"Athrun...If you want to talk, you can always come to us," Ryu offered, and Athrun looked up to see his three comrades smiling faces.

"Thanks guys," the dark blue haired boy smile back.

* * *

Aboard the Vesalius, in the bridge

"To Commander Le Creuset, its from the homeland," an officer said as he passed a letter to the blond commander.

"A summon to appear before the Supreme Council," Captain Ades read out, "You're kidding! After coming this far and nearly cornering them!?"

"I'd say there's turmoil in the Supreme Council, following the events of the collapse of Heliopolis, it can't be helped," Rau calmly said, "We'll instruct the _Gamow _to remain here and continue pursuit. Have Athrun return. The _Vesalius _will set off for the homeland as soon as repairs are done."

* * *

Archangel Hallways

The door to the pilot lounge slid open and Kira, Aurora and Seijun came out, all dressed in the Earth Forces uniform. They stopped as soon as they saw Mu standing in their way.

"I forgot to mention this earlier," he said as he put both boys into a head lock, "Put a lock on your mobile suits activation program. Make sure no one but you three can operate your own mobile suits."

"Ah...You don't trust the Eurasians, right?" Seijun questioned.

"Bingo, kid," Mu said as he released the boys.

"What about the Talon?" the black haired Coordinator asked.

"Laura's already done that," Mu said and he walked away.

"Well, guys," Aurora said, "Should we go back to the hanger?"

"Yeah, sure," Kira said, and the three friends went back to the hanger.

* * *

**A/N: Really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and yes, I know the ending sucked, but that's the best I could think of.**

**That aside, how was the rest of the chapter? Especially the battle scene? I'm still trying to get used to writing the battle scene, and I hope I gave Kira enough of the spotlight. If any of you think I haven't or there's something wrong, then please, feel free to express yourself so that I might write better**

**Please read and review, people! See y'all next time! ;)**


	7. Phase Six: The Vanishing Gundam

**A/N: Okay, terribly sorry for the late update and for those of you who were wondering, no, I'm not dead. My thumbdrive was corrupted by a virus and chapter six was in it, as was seven and half of eight, so you can probably guess what happened. As a result, I needed much more time to update this chapter.**

**Anyways, this is when the Talon will first appear, but it will still be incomplete, so it's specs will continue to remain a secret. But don't worry, it won't take too long more, one or two more chapters will be enough. I've also updated the Mobile Suit Page on the type of mobile suits the Renaissé Team will be using, so I advise you to go take a look at it before reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. However, I do own Rosalina Vokior, Maximilian Vokior, Reola Yuki, Seijun Kuragari, Aurora Camala, Laura Camala, Ryuki Eona, the GAT-X206 Blast, GAT-X304 Flash, the GAT-X307 Instinct and the GAT-X203 Resolve. The Renaissé Team and their mobile suits, except for Kevin, is a shared product between Darth Brain and I.**

* * *

Phase Six: The Vanishing Gundam

25th January, C.E. 71

Vesalius's Bridge

"Commander!" one of the officers in the bridge cried out, "Three ships detected on our radar! They have been identified as the _Nouvelle_, _Croire_ and _Charite_."

"The Renaissé Team?" Creuset muttered.

"What could the Renaissé Team be doing out here?" Ades pondered out loud.

It was then that Creuset suddenly smirked. "Bring the _Vesalius_ up next to the _Nouvelle_ and contact them."

"Commander?" Ades called out, unsure of the command that was issue.

"I do believe that there may be some use for them after all."

* * *

Nouvelle's Bridge

"Ma'am. The _Vesalius_ is hailing us," reported one of the officers on the bridge.

Jeanette looked towards the officer from her seat on the bridge before sighing. "Patch him through," she ordered calmly.

"Yes ma'am."

Kevin looked at the leader of the Renaissé Team from his position beside her with a raised eyebrow. "You sound like you were expecting something like this," he noted.

"And you weren't?" she retorted, "He should've detected us while he was coming this way for whatever reasons. He's contacting us to request for something, and I have a pretty good idea of what."

A few minutes later, the main screen of the bridge lit up to show the bridge of the _Vesalius_. _"Ah, Commander Renaissé...So nice to see you again,"_ the masked commander said.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. She knew he didn't mean it at all. "Stop the formalities and just cut to the chase, Creuset," she shot back, "You're contacting us for something and I'm waiting for it."

_"Straight to the point as always,"_ Rau commented with a smirk, _"Very well. The _Vesalius_ has been called back to the homeland, and I've ordered the _Gamow_ to remain in pursuit of the legged ship. I wish for you to aid the _Gamow_ in hopes of taking out the legged ship."_

Jeanette thought about it. Her team had been getting a bit restless with the lack of action, and she'd been hoping they'd get a chance at the legged ship to relieve all that tension. Of course, she wasn't blind to Creuset's true objective. He already knew the strength of the prototypes they had stolen, and the fact that the three prototypes of the legged ship could drive them away even with a two to one mobile suit advantage proved the skills of the pilots. Creuset wanted her team to fail so that he could discredit her and her team. However, she couldn't care less about his objective.

"Alright, but I want all data on the prototypes you've captured along with what you can gather about the three on the legged ship," she replied.

* * *

Archangel's Bridge

As soon as the _Archangel_ had been given permission to dock in Artemis, soldiers entered the bridge and pointed their guns at the bridge crew, effectively taking them hostages.

"What are you doing?!" Murrue demanded.

"Lieutenant Commander Bidoff, I request an explanation for these actions," Ensign Badgiruel said, "I assure you-" but she couldn't continue further she was interrupted.

"I'm only locking down this ships controls and fire controls system as part of our standard security measures," Bidoff said.

"Locking down?" Badgiruel said, "But there's no need for you to-" but she was interrupted once again as a gun was pointed closer to her.

"Your vessel isn't recorded in the ships register, so naturally we have no identification code for it," Bidoff said, "Given the circumstances, we permitted you access to our port. Unfortunately, it hasn't been determined if we recognise you as friendly." The ensign tried to speak up but was interrupted like before.

"This is a military facility and, at the very least, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep that in mind," the man said. At those words, Murrue glared, ever so subtlely, at the man.

* * *

Archangel Cafeteria

"Eurasia is susposed to be an ally," Sai said, "Don't they have good relations with the Atlantic Federation?"

"That's not the issue here," Jackie said.

"The main problem right now is that we don't have any identiflcation code," Romero explained, sighing at the same time.

"Is it that big of a deal for these people?" Tolle asked, looking around for an answer.

"Apparently, it is," Chandra replied.

"Personally, I think that's bullshit, there's something else going on here," Murdoch said to Arnold Neumann.

"I agree," the bridge officer replied.

"So right now, we're just prisoners of our own side, aren't we?" Laura asked rheotorically.

"And I'm guessing it has something to do with this ship and its mobile suits," Kira said, "I guess its a pretty good thing Lieutenant La Flaga told us to put a lock on to the Gundam's OS, who knows what they would do with them."

* * *

Artemis Base, commandore's office

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," the commandore of Artemis said, looking up from his laptop to look at the three Earth Forces officers of the _Archangel_, "It would appear that your identification has been confirmed as an authentic Atlantic Federation IDs."

"We apologize for any troubles we might have caused," Mu said. He didn't like the man but he had to act cool and collected.

"Think nothing of it," Garcia assured, "In fact, I'm well acquaintted with your illustrious name. You're the one they called the Hawk of Endymion. I saw my share of action while stationed at the Grimaldi Front."

"Oh, really? You were with Commandore Valard's unit?" the blond lieutenant said, grimacing.

"Yes...That battle may ended in the defeat of the Earth Forces," Garcia continued, "But you heroic actions in single-handedly taking down five GINNs gave us a much needed moral boost."

"That's really kind of you to say, sir," the blond lieutenant said politely.

"But who would've dreamed that you of all people would be assigned on that vessel," the commandore said.

"I was on a special mission, sir. Unfortunately, I'm not at the librety to disclose any details at this moment," the blond lieutenant said.

"I understand," Garcia said, "But I'm afraid that it'll be extremely difficult to resupply you right now."

"But sir," Murrue started, "It is absolutely vital that we head to the Lunar Headquaters as soon as humanly possible. As I'm sure you know, we are being pursued by ZAFT forces, and that is why it is important that we set off for Lunar HQ as soon as possible."

"By ZAFT forces, you mean..." Garcia said as he pushed a button on a controller on his desk, the screen behind him changed to what the secrurity camera was viewing, showing Artemis with its Lightwave Barrier active, it also show the _Laurasia-_class frigate just roaming around outside in Armetis airspace, along with three _Nazca_-class vessels. "As you can see, you've apparently caught the attention of the Renaissé Team along the way."

Mu grimaced as soon as he saw the white with gold trimmings color scheme of the three _Nazca_-class vessels. The Renaissé Team was ZAFT's best team in space, and was nicknamed by the Earth Alliance as 'The White Reapers'. Mu himself had several encounters with them, none of them were too nice. One of the most unpleasent had been the Battle of Endymion.

"Even if you were to have finished resupplying, you'd still be unable to deploy, right?" he continued.

"They won't abandon their pursuit of the _Archangel_," Mu answered, "We cannot afford to remain here for much longer and and risk damage to Artemis."

Garcia just chucked at that. "Their powerless against our lightwave barrier. They'll eventually have to leave to resupply, it happens all the time." The three Earth Forces officers didn't like how confident the commander of Artemis was feeling about their defensive sysytem.

"With all due respect-" Mu was interrupted by Garcia's hand.

The commander lowered his hand and spole, "Now that that's done, I recommend that you get some RnR, you must be exhausted, I'll have your quarters prepared." With that said, he pushed a button on his control.

The door behind them opened almost as soon as the commander pushed the button. "We can get in touch with the Lunar Headquarters once that ZAFT vessel leaves. We'll make arrangements afterwards," Garcia said as he stood up. The three Earth Forces officers glared at the commander of Artemis, but kept their temper in check. Garcia hadn't said it, since there wasn't any need to, but now everyone on board the _Archangel_ are taken prisoner, including the civillians.

* * *

26th January, C.E. 71

Aboard the Gamow

Ryuki laid on his bed, staring into an open, gold plated locket in his hand. In the locket was a picture of a girl with red eyes and long violet hair. On the other side of the locket, the underside of the cover, was an engraving 'Reola Yuki'. Ryuki sighed as his other hand unconsciously drifted towards the back of his neck and played with the ends of his golden hair while he looked at the picture.

Suddenly, the door seperating the hallway outside and his room opened, and his eyes flicked over from the locket to the doorway to see who it was.

"Okay...First: Ever heard of knocking? Or at least announcing yourself before coming in? Second: What do you want?" Ryuki asked the blond outside as his eyes went back to the locket, not moving from his position.

Dearka ignored the two questions completely and raised an eyebrow when he saw the golden haired Coordinator. "Ryuki? What the hell are you doing in Max's room?" he asked.

Ryuki blinked and shot up. "This is _my_ room, idiot!" he retorted, closing the locket with a click, "Max's room is just next to mine. And speaking of which, why do you want to see him?"

"Oh, my bad," he said, "And to answer your question, since we're going to be working with the Renaissé Team and his brother is a part of them, I was hoping of getting to know what they were like."

Ryuki snorted. "Hah! Don't bother. I already tried asking him, he said his brother never told him anything beyond what everyone else already knew."

"Well, that sucks," Dearka muttered, looking around the room.

"However..." That caught Dearka's attention again.

"_However_?" Dearka repeated as he closed the gap between him and the room's occupant, curious.

"For some strange reason, he did warn me, and told me to repeat this to you if I ever met you, to try not to flirt with the girls," Ryuki said, remembering what Max had told him, "Said something 'bout all the girl's except one were too old for us, and that one other girl would, and I quote, 'make us experience a fate worse than death, and that if there was hell, we'd have to go there for some R&R' if we tried to make a move on her. He also said that the said girl has black hair and burning orangish amber eyes."

"Ouch..." Dearka winced and gulp at the same time at the image Ryuki put in his head, "Is he serious?"

"He said it with a straight face," Ryuki said, "I asked the same thing. He told me this, and I quote again, 'why don't you try it and see for yourself?'"

"Okay. Thanks for the warning." Then he noticed the golden locket in his friend's hand, "Wha'cha got there?"

Ryuki followed his comrade's line of sight and traced it to the locket. He tried to hide it behind him. "Um...Nothing?" he answered nervously. However, that managed to invoke Dearka's complete and undivided attention towards the locket.

Dearka took a step closer. "Come on, we're friends, aren't we?" he said, smirking.

"Y-You stay back, Dearka," Ryuki said as he backed away, "I mean it." However, when his back touched the wall, Dearka pounced.

After a short fight with each other with minimal damage done to the other, Dearka ended up sitting on Ryuki's back with the golden locket in his hand, which was raised above his head in a victory posture. "Come on, Dearka! Give it back!" Ryuki whined uncharacteristically, his voice becoming slightly higher than usual as he tried in futile attempts to get Dearka off him and reach for the gold chain of the locket.

"Sorry, no can do. At least not until I see what's in this locket," Dearka smirked as he opened the locket, and he let out a whistle once he saw the picture inside, "Woah, she is hot. Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

Ryuki flushed a deep shade of red, but still managed to answer, "Um...Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Damn it! I'm jealous that you have such a hot girlfriend," Dearka said, getting of the back of Ryuki and throwing the locket back, "You've got to introduce me to her when we get back to the PLANTs. I'm so gonna tell everyone about this."

And with that, Dearka walked out, but not without giving Ryuki a slap to the back.

* * *

27th January, C.E. 71

Gamow's Bridge

The door of the bridge slid open and seven top soldiers of the Renaissé Team entered and approached the tatical board at the back of the bridge, where the entire Le Creuset Team, save for Athrun and Le Creuset himself, was assembled along with the the captain of the _Gamow_.

First, a commander by the name of Patrick Areks. An egotistical man with reddish-brown hair and violet eyes, he prunes himself and talks about random topics, yet, he talks little about his past. Clad in the blue suit with the white ZAFT uniform over it, he is the commander of the _Charite_.

Next to him is his fiery, arrogant and aggressive second-in-command, Leah Adanas. It is her frequent outbursts that distances her from her other team members, which effectively turned her into a lone-wolf. Wearing the red ZAFT uniform with a black skirt, her raven hair is kept in a long braid and her orange-amber eyes darts around constantly, as if looking for an excuse, whether reasonable or not, to be set off.

Coming to the third officer is the gambler, Lond Xord. He demonstrates his love for gambling by constantly talking about it and attempting to force others to play. Despite this, he is surprisingly quite easy to talk to. He has blue eyes, keeps his gray hair shaved short and wears a sliver earring on his left ear. He wears his red ZAFT uniform with a black coat over it. He currently has a stack of poker cards in his hands and was constantly shuffling it.

Just above him in the chain of command is a brunette with gold eyes. Wearing a green dress with her white uniform as a waistcoat over it, Kinue Lazri is the commander of the _Croire_. She is a public speaker, and, as a result, can talk to just about anyone and make them feel welcome. Because of her sliver tongue, she mostly handles the PR. Her hair is kept in a braid.

Following her, the silent and ice cold Lousie Keller. She had hazel eyes and her golden hair cascades down her back to her mid-section. She was known for being cold towards everyone and mostly refrains from talking. However, despite her personality, her red uniform is styled into a dress with pink frills decorating it.

Next is Kevin Vokior. He is second-in-command of the team and the commander of the _Nouvelle_. He has a calm personality and gets along well with everyone. He has pitch black hair, unlike his younger siblings' crimson brownish hair, and gray eyes, his white uniform worn over a black shirt.

Finally, the top gun and leader of the team as a whole, Jeanette Renaissé. She wears a white uniform and her reddish-pink hair is long that is kept in a ponytail. She is calm and keeps a cool head. Because she is analytical in her approach, her green eyes are currently focused on the tactical board in front of her.

When they entered the bridge, Ryuki noticed Nicol's gaze was focused on Leah, and he gulped. He hadn't told Nicol about Max's warning about the females of the Renaissé Team, and he just had to have his eye out for the one that would make castration look like a picnic in a park on a sunny day. Well, to be fair, he didn't exactly thought that Nicol would be the type to be interested in girls.

Ryuki glanced at Dearka, and he could tell he was having the same thoughts. Though when he turned to Max, he was surprised the crimson brownish haired pilot not looking surprised in the least. There wasn't any need to look at Yzak, he didn't really give a damn about women or Nicol. They glanced towards the raven haired one, and saw that when she caught Nicol's gaze, her eyes narrowed just a little. Glancing back at Nicol, they couldn't believe it when he smiled. Ryuki made a mental note to ask Nicol what _his_ favorite flowers were.

"Now that we're all here," Jeanette said, "Captain Zelman, you may begin."

Zelman nodded and started. "The Umbrella of Artemis is a lightwave barrier that blocks all lasers and projectiles coming at it, the downside is that it also applies for anything coming out," he explained to the ZAFT redcoats and the seven Renaissé Team pilots.

"So in short, it's a waiting game now," Max summarised.

"What a useless invention," Dearka commented.

"Yes, I agree," the captain nodded, "But its still quite the achievement. But since there's no strategic value in its position, ZAFT has pretty much ignored it. However, it is also partially because we still haven't created the means to break through this Umbrella."

"So what?" Leah asked impatiently, "We'll just blast our way in. Nothing too hard about that, right?"

"Did you not hear what he just said?" Kevin asked, "If it were that easy, we wouldn't be haven't this meeting now, would we?"

"Che..." Leah muttered, but some of them could hear her mumble something like, "Always has to be the smart one..." Unknown to several others, she kept glaring, though to some it looked like glancing, at Nicol.

"So, what now? Kick back and relax until they come out?" Dearka chuckled. Yzak and the captain glared at him, annoyed with his attitude at the situation, while Nicol, Ryuki, Max and the Renaissé Team studied the map of the area.

"Don't joke around, Dearka," Yzak chided, "Do you want to be the one telling the commander we haven't done anything ever since he left? That'll be utterly humiliating for us. It's just like Naturals to do something as cowardly as this. Once we get pass that Umbrella, I'm gonna get those Natural pilots!"

At this point, Ryuki decided to correct his comrade's assumption, since everyone was here and all. "Actually, they're not Naturals, those pilots we fought were Coordinators," he declared, drawing everyone's attention.

There was a moment of stunned silence. "How do you know?" Patrick asked, breaking the silence.

Ryuki shrugged. "I had a little chat with the pilot of the purple one, the Blast I think," he said.

"How do you know they're not lying?" Lond asked, curious as he resumed shuffling his deck of cards.

"No, they wouldn't have anything to gain by lying. And now it makes sense," Jeanette suddenly said, "If those three prototypes could be used by Naturals, then the Hawk of Endymion wouldn't be still be piloting a mobile armor. The Earth Alliance wouldn't waste his skills like that. Hence, that Zero shouldn't have appeared in that last battle."

"So there are traitors of our kind on that ship?!" Yzak snarled, infuriated by the thought of some Coordinators fighting for Naturals.

"Who we are are not defined by our genes alone," Ryuki countered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Moving on from that subject," Jeanette intervened, noticing the purpose of them gathering straying off, "Could we get back to the reason for our gathering together? Finding out how to break down the Umbrella of Artemis?"

"Something like that Umbrella must take up a lot of power, right?" Kinue asked, but it was more of a statement rather than a question, "So that must mean that it can't stay active all the time."

"Yes," Zelman answered, "It only stays active when enemies are still within the area. But we'd never be able to approach them even if the Umbrella was closed because they'd detect us even before we get in range of it and reactivate it."

"My machine, the Blitz, it just might be able to give us the advantage we need to pulled this off," Nicol declared as the others stared at him, surprised. Max's eyes widened in recognition as he knew what Nicol was talking about.

"That's right!" the crimson brown haired redcoat exclaimed. Several of the other occupants in the bridge stared at the two, with the exception of Jeanette, Kevin and Lousie.

"Mind filling in the peanut gallery, guys?" Ryuki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The Blitz has the same Phase Shift armor as the other mobile suits, but it also has another interesting feature," Nicol spoke, intriguing the three other redcoats and several of the Renaissé Team.

Jeanette nodded slightly at that. "That's right," she said, drawing attention towards her, "The Blitz will be the key to bring down Artemis and the legged ship."

* * *

After the meeting

As the members of both the Creuset Team and the Renaissé Team filed out of the _Gamow_'s bridge, a certain raven haired pilot from the Renaissé Team marched towards Nicol. "I need to speak with you for a moment, Nicol Amalfi," she said, grabbing his arm and darting towards an empty corridor.

"Oh boy," Ryuki muttered as he noticed, "This ain't gonna end well."

"At least for Nicol it's not," Dearka interjected, walking out of the bridge, "That Leah girl will get a hell of a good time with him."

'They both will...' Max muttered under his breath as he listened in on their conversation.

* * *

Later

Inside the Blitz

"Mirage Colloid voltage checked," Nicol muttered to himself, "System all green, ready to launch."

"Trail and error with an untested system," the green haired pilot whispered, "I really hope it works."

* * *

Pilot's Lounge

"Those Naturals sure can come up with some pretty bizarre stuff," Dearka commented, "Seems appropriate for Nicol, a weapon fit for a coward."

"Hey!" Max cried out, "Don't go dis him just because he got the cooler mobile suit. And he's not a coward."

"But nevertheless, it still suits him the best out of the six machines we stole," Ryuki said, "A guy like him shouldn't be in this war in the first place."

"By the way, was it just me, or did Nicol sorta have a dreamy expression on his face?" Dearka asked.

"Oh?" Ryuki muttered, "So it wasn't just me that noticed?"

"You guys noticed it too?" Max asked, surprised.

* * *

Later in the Archangel's Cafeteria

Garcia and his excutive officer entered the cafeteria, and the commanding officer of Artemis didn't hesitate in declaring his purpose for arriving.

"Who among you people are the pilots and mechanics of the mobile suits aboard this ship?" he asked.

When no one reponded, his crazy haired excutive officer asked once again, but more assertively. "The pilots and mechanics of the mobile suits, they're here, aren't they?" Kira was about to stand up, but Murdoch stopped him, Seijun slightly shook his head at Kira, making sure the brunette got the message. Arnold Neumann walked up towards the two officers.

"Why are you asking us this?" he asked. The excutive then grabbed Arnold's collar and exclaimed, "What!?"

"The captain and her officers didn't say? Or aren't you permitted to ask?" Arnold said, staying defiant.

"Enough," Garcia said, walking up to the bridge officer, "That's right. We're well aware that you're an elite personnal of the Atlantic Ferderation, and was specifically chosen for this top secret millitary project."

"What is it you're planning to do with the prototypes?" Arnold asked as he readjusted his uniform.

"We're not going to do anything with them. In fact, we feel honoured to be allowed to see the new models before they've been officially announced," Garcia said, although all the officers and mechanics knew he was lying through his teeth, "So...Who're the pilots?"

"It's Lieutenant La Flaga, Chief Murdoch and myself, of course," Arnold answered.

Garcia chuckled. "Nice try, but we've been monitering your previous battle. There was a somebody handling the Zero along with its gunbarrels, and the only Zero pilot left is Mu La Flaga, you were on the bridge and Murdoch had to to be the one in charge of launching the Striker Pack out of the catapult. So who are the pilots?"

When no one responded, Garcia looked around. "I wonder..." he muttered as he strode towards the table the teenagers were sitting, and stopped at where the four Coordinators were, and he grabbed Mir's arm. Kira tried to stand up again, and Murdoch placed both arms on his shoulders to keep him down.

"It's highly unlikely that the pilot would be a woman. However, since the captain of this ship is a woman, the pilot may also be a woman too," Garcia muttered as he twisted Mir's arm, causing her to cry out.

"Let her go! You're just a bully!" Kira shouted as he stood up, having had enough, Murdoch tried to keep him down but Kira just shrugged him off, "I'm the one you want!"

* * *

Meanwhile

The Blitz launched from the _Gamow_ once the vessel left Artemis sensors and deactivated its Lightwave Barrier.

"Mirage Colloid formation looking good...Dispersion loss rate thirty seven percent," Nicol muttered to himself as the Blitz Mirage Collide activated and neared the Eurasian Base, "Usage limited to eighty minutes."

* * *

Archangel Cafeteria

"I admire you for trying to protect this girl," Garcia said as he tossed the girl away, "But do you expect me to believe that a child like yourself operated that complex machinery. Now tell me who're the pilots, twerp!" The commander said as he drew his fist back and punched the boy. Kira dodged it easily by moving his head to the side, and grabbed Garcia's outstretched arm, before throwing him to the ground.

"I didn't do anything to deserve you getting angry and hitting me!" the brunette shouted. Seijun was fairly impressed, he knew Kira didn't have any training in combat, but the move he performed would have taken at least a couple of months to learn, and another month or more to perfect.

"Commander!" the executive offiver shouted as he and two guards moved towards the fallen commander.

"Damn brat!" the man said as he drew back a fist.

"Don't do it," Sai tried to stop, but he was backhanded by the second in command. Or he would have if, Seijun hadn't intervened. The black haired boy grabbed the XO's wrist to stop the blow to the amber haired boy, and he stretched his other arm out towards the officer's throat as he position his foot behind the the said officer. He pushed his arm against the man's throat as he slid his foot towards the officer's feet. The result was that the officer ended up falling to the ground too.

"What is up with you?" Seijun snapped as he looked down at the XO and the commander, "Are all the Earth Forces like that?! Hitting innocent civillians for no just reason?! No offense to the crew of the _Archangel_." The guards surrounded the group of children and pointed their guns at them.

Flay, afraid of the guns, immediately spilled.

"Would you stop it?! What their saying is true! They're the pilots of the mobile suits!"

"That's enough out of you kids," Garcia said as he got back up.

"Flay, don't!" Sai and Tolle tried to stop her, but to no avail.

"I'm not lying! Those two boys are Coordinators!" If they could, many of the crew of the _Archangel_ would've facepalmed themselves.

"They're Coordinators?" inquired the commander, "Well, then that's different, now who are the other pilots?"

"I am," Aurora said, taking a step up, deciding that there was not much of a choice, "And before you ask...yes, I'm a Coordinator as well."

"Very well, then who is the last pilot?" Garcia asked, surprising the officers of the ship. The only other mobile suit left was the Talon, which was the only one without a pilot because of its incompleteness. Then it came to them, it didn't matter whether the mobile suits were complete or not, all of their data is within the mainframe. Everyone glanced around, waiting to see who would sacrifice themselves.

To the surprise of everyone, especially Seijun, Rose stood up. "I'm the last pilot," she said, "And I'm a Coordinator." She had already realized that the only ones Garcia would believe are the pilots were Coordinators, and she was the only other Coordinator other than Kira, Seijun and Aurora. So, unwilling to put the other civilians in danger, she stood.

"Good, now please come with me," Garcia said. One of the soldiers came up behind Rose and pointed the barrel of his rifle towards her back. As she walked forward, she felt something being slipped into her hand. She turned to her side and her eyes fell towards Laura, who gave ger a small nod that went unnoticed by anyone else. With the end of the barrel being nudged at her back, she continued on.

A moment later, the four Coordinators and Garcia were escorted out by several guards.

"Why'd you have to spill?" Tolle demanded, looking at Flay.

"Because everyone knows that they're Coordinators," the redhead countered, as she tended to her fiancé.

"Couldn't you stop and think what might happen to them when you said that?!" Tolle snapped.

"I don't see anything wrong with it! Kira, Seijun, Rose and Aurora are on our side, and last time I checked, this was an allied base!" she shot back.

"Who do you think the Earth Forces are in war with!?" Tolle shouted.

* * *

Archangel's Hanger

"In short, you want us to unlock the OS, am I wrong?" Kira said. Seijun glanced at Rose, there was no way she knew how to unlock the OS of the Talon. Kira might have rewrote the OS at Laura's request, but only Laura knew the code to unlock it since she was the one to lock it. Kira too, if given enough time he could probably crack the code.

"For starters, but I imagine you three are capable of much more things," Garcia said, smirking, "Like analysing these machines, and building more like them, or perhaps come up with a weapon that is effective against these mobile suit."

"And who do you think we are? Soldiers? Millitary contracters?" Aurora narrowed her eyes, "We're nothing more than civillian students! There's no existing reason why any of us should have to do as you say!"

"But aren't you four already traitors to your own fellow Coordinators, are you not?" Garcia smirked.

"...Traitors?" Kira repeated, stunned. Aurora, Rose and Seijun were, on the other hand, furious.

"We are not traitors!" Seijun snarled.

"I don't know what your reasons are, but regardless you three betrayed you own kind." Garcia commented, "And thus siding with the Earth Forces means you're very valuable to us."

"So? That doesn't mean we are in the Earth Forces," Seijun countered, "We don't have to do what you say!"

"Very well," Garcia then signalled to the guards, and they grabbed Rose, "Throw the girl out of an airlock."

Kira, Aurora and Seijun widened their eyes. "Threatening us?!" Seijun gritted his teeth, "That's low!"

"Throwing her out of an airlock just because we didn't listen to you..." Kira glared at the man.

"Don't do it, guys!" Rose begged. One of the guards holding her twisted her arm and she cried out in pain.

"Quiet!" he demanded, still holding the girl's arm in that painful position. The girl in question bit lower lip to keep herself from shouting again.

"Fine! We'll do it!" Seijun relented, "Just let her go!" Rose just stared at Seijun in disbelief.

"That's better..." the port commando smirked. Seijun, Kira and Aurora looked at the girl sadly, as if saying 'Sorry'.

* * *

Artemis Airspace

The Blitz, Mirage Colloid still active, silently approached the Eurasian Base. Nicol fired its beam rifle at it, and proceeded to bombard the surface of Artemis with more shots. As one of the relectors started to become active, Nicol decided to show himself and activated his Phase Shift armor before lunging at the reflector with its beam saber. It sliced it down the middle and destroyed it.

Nicol looked around and saw a metal circular gate. "Is that the port?" asked the green haired boy to himself, as he blazed towards it.

* * *

Archangel's Cafeteria

Arnold Neumann approached the two guards standing by the door when the explosions were heard. "Why are the alarms going off?" he demanded.

"We-Well, its probably..." the guard couldn't finish before he was interrupted.

"You don't even know?" Jackie asked as he, Romero, Chandra and Murdoch approached the guards.

"Then don't you think you should ask! I don't care what you think, but we're obviously under attack!" Arnold shouted as he rush pass the guards towards the bridge. The guards were about to stop him when they were ganged up and tackled by Jackie, Romero, Sai and Tolle.

"Sorry, but you gave us no other choice," Chandra said.

* * *

In one of the quarters

Explosions shook the room, Mu, Murrue and Natarle were in. "Damn! They broke through the Umbrella!" Mu stated the obvious. Then an idea came to him.

"That last explosion just made a huge crack in the wall!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth, "The air's leaking out!"

Then he whispered to the two female officers, "Shout something to make them open the door." Murrue then started screaming as Mu approached the door, while Natarle just watched them, unable to access the situation. The doors soon opened as a guard came in. Mu proceeded to deliver a chop to the back of the guard's neck, and the said guard collapsed. Another guard came in when the first loss consiousness, and Mu gave him a punch to the gut.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry," Mu said.

"I certainly don't want to die here, sorry," Murrue mocked apologize as she left the room, the ensign following soon after.

* * *

Archangel's Hanger

Explosions continued to rack through Artemis. Everyone looked around and was in disarray. Seijun took this opportunity to kick the guard and technians away from the Instinct and closed it. The Instinct came to life as its Phase Shift armor activated. Kira and Aurora followed his actions and their machines came to life as he moved towards the catapult. Kira took a step in front of the guards, and they fled, fearing their lives.

"You traitors..." Garcia shouted, as Rose ran from him.

"Excuse me?!" Seijun exclaimed, "But in my opinion, anyone who keeps their own allies prisoner are the real traitors."

"And we're under attack aren't we?!" Kira retorted as he and Aurora launched. Garcia gritted his teeth before evacuating the hanger.

"Rose!" Seijun called out from the Instinct, drawing her attention, "Get out of here and try not to get captured!"

The brunette obeyed and did as she was told. Satisfied, Seijun docked the Instinct onto the catapult and launched. However, just as the Gundam launched and Rose was about to leave the hanger, she suddenly remembered the note in her pocket. She took it out and was curious as to what it was.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt..." Rose muttered, taking the folded piece of paper from her pocket. With a deep breath, she opened it...

* * *

Artemis Airspace

As the _Gamow, Nouvelle_, _Croire_ and _Charite_ approached the Eurasian Base, the Buster, Duel, Resolve, Flash and all the mobile suits of the Renaissé Team launched from their respective warships.

"Alright then, the Le Creuset Team, you're with me! That goes for the HM Team as well! Kinue, split your team into two and ahead! Report back once you find that ship!" Jeanette ordered as they approached Artemis, "Assault Team, stay behind and cover us! Patrick, make sure no ship escapes Artemis, period! Especially the legged ship. Am I understood?" There was the unanimous reply of 'Yes, Ma'am' or something along those lines from all, with her team sounding the most eager. "Good! Now let's go!"

The GINN HM Types of the _Croire _immediately split into two groups of three and blazed into Artemis at full speed. The Gundam and the GINN Enforcer Types, lead by Jeanette's CGUE, the Fleurir, also entered the port at a slower pace compared to the GINN HM Types and were blasting the Moebius apart before they could start attacking.

The GINNs Assault Types let loose a barrage of missles, rocket-propelled grenades, bullets from outside the port. All of which aimed at the ships and swarming Moebius', which stood no chance against the well aimed, and sometimes lucky, shots.

Not too long later, Jeanette received a transmission from Kinue. _"Ma'am, we've located the legged ship. And the Blitz is currently engaged with the three prototypes,"_ she reported, _"Sending you the coordinates now."_

Needless to say, Jeanette was pleased. "Excellent! Keep those prototypes busy until we get there," she ordered.

_"Understood, Ma'am,"_ and the line was cut.

"Alright, Le Creuset Team and the Enforcer Types. Follow me," Jeanette called out via the radio, "We've got bigger fish to catch. Namely, the legged ship."

* * *

Artemis Port

The Blast, Instinct and the Strike, equipped with the Sword Striker, engaged the Blitz in combat.

The Instinct approached the Blitz from behind as the Strike approached from the front. The Blitz fired its Gleipnir anchor and the Strike fired its own, both rocket anchors collided with each other, stopping both of them. The Instinct used this opportunity to fire its beam rifle at the other black mobile suit, but its pilot dodged them as the Strike tried to land a blow with its Schwert Gewehr. The Blast lunged at the Blitz with both beam sabers, but the Blitz evaded it easily. The Instinct drew its beam saber and charged, and the Blitz bringing up its shield to stop the beam saber.

The Blitz kicked off from the Instinct as the Strike lunged from the side. As it did so, it fired all three of its lancer darts at the two mobile suits. Both used their anti-ship sword and beam saber to destroy the darts.

Suddenly, out of the blue, three GINN HM Types blazed into the fray and started firing at the Gundams, save the Blitz, of course. "You alright, kid?" Kinue asked, coming up beside the Blitz.

_"Yeah, I'm alright,"_ Nicol replied, panting slightly, _"Just a little tired."_

"Don't worry, reinforcements will be coming in soon." As soon as she said that, the Duel, Buster, Flash, Resolve, five GINN Enforcer Types and the Fleurir entered the battlefield, "Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear, here they are."

The new arrivals quickly spread out and engaged in the, currently, outnumbered Gundams. Jeanette fired her rifle at the Strike, only for the bullets to bounce harmlessly off its armor. Frowning, she let loose upon the Strike with her entire arsenal of bullets, grenades and missiles. Smoke enveloped the Strike as every projectile hit their mark and prevented anyone from looking inside it. Suddenly, the Strike emerged from the smoke cloud, wielding its Schwert Gewehr, with not a scratch on its armor.

The redhead widened her eyes and moved her CGUE out of the way of the giant sword, and the anti-ship sword cut of the Fleurir's hand. _Watching them is one thing, _she thought, fending off the white prototype, _But fighting them in person is a whole different story._

The Instinct swung its beam saber at the Attendrissant. Kevin reached for his heavy sword to try and counter the frozen flame, only for it to be cleaved into two. The Instinct raised the hand holding on to the beam saber, going in for the kill.

However, just before the saber could be swung, a white mobile suit rammed into the black Gundam. "Hey! I thought I was your opponent!" Max shouted, backing off from the Instinct and activating the Flash's beam blade. He was expecting a snide retort, but the next words stopped him cold.

_"Max? Maximilian Vokior? Is that you?"_ his radio cackled. He froze. The voice was familiar to him, and the fact that the enemy pilot knew his name...

The crimson brownish haired Coordinator gulped. "I-Is that you? Seijun Kuragari?" he shakily asked. But before the pilot could answer, another voice interrupted.

_"Got you now!"_ Yzak shouted as the Duel neared the Instinct, its right arm drawing the beam saber. Time seemed to slow as the Duel got closer towards the Instinct. Max's eyes widened as the Duel drew closer towards the black Gundam, knowing there was nothing to stop the inevitable. Well, almost nothing...

The tingling feeling once again entered the Coordinator's mind, and a gut feeling compelled him to veer away. He did so, and at the same time, twin beams streaked towards the three Gundams. One beam severing the Duel's right arm, the other passed harmlessly away from where the Flash originally was. The three turned towards the source, and were surprised to see a winged mobile suit with its twin-barrel beam rifle aimed at them.

_"What the hell?!"_ Max heard Yzak shout, along with several other swears, _"I thought there were only supposed to be nine prototypes?! Where did that come from?"_

"From the legged ship," Max shrugged, though still shaken by the revelation of the Instinct's pilot and the feeling he got whenever his twin was near, "Where else?"

Truthfully, he, too, was curious as to where that winged mobile suit had come from. He hadn't noticed a sixth mobile suit when the factory had collapsed, so he kept drawing a blank as to where the winged mobile suit was during the ZAFT raid on Heliopolis. And the fact that he was in a battle temporarily made him forget the tingling sensation he felt when the winged mobile suit.

However, the appearance of the new mobile suit had surprised everyone. The GINN HM Types veered away from the new arrival, unsure of its capabilities. Before the fight could resume, the four prototypes suddenly turned tail and headed towards the fleeing legged ship. A small explosion between the fleeing Gundams and the ZAFT pilots preventing any of the ZAFT mobile suits from pursuing.

_"Damn it! Looks like the structure's weakening faster than I thought. Maybe I should have told Patrick to ease it up a little,"_ Jeanette muttered, probably unaware that her small speech had been broadcast, _"Let's get out of here, everyone."_ She said as everyone evacuated from the collapsing structure of Artemis.

* * *

**A/N: This is a surprisingly long chapter for one phase. And the battle scene was quite hard to, for lack of a better word, get it right, which was also the reason for this late update. Anyways, besides that, we have the first appearance of the Renaissé Team, which is something that Darth Brain and I have come up with. Well, his sister designed it, he and I helped finalized it.**

**As for the battle scene, I'm not too fond of it. There's not much action, the sudden twist in tide and the few surprises were to close to each other, and the battle scene as a whole is too short. But I promise, the next battle that comes up will be better, and hopefully it'll last longer.**

**Anyhoo, see y'all next time! Please read and review!;)**


End file.
